Evil Can Love
by Blackdalia666
Summary: I have never written any fanfics before so there might be a lot of mistakes. Please call me out on them or tell me if i need to add anything to make the story better. Rudyard T.x OC fluff! Hope you like it.
1. Friends

Chapter 1

Rudyard in all his life ever thought he could ever fall for a girl who wasn't Ifrit. Especially not a mundane girl even if she was a witch she was not djinn. Her name was Lydia Stuart and she was the most amazing thing Rudyard had ever seen. She had shoulder length; raven black hair and her eyes were a dark violet. Her powers were great and her fighting skills were even greater. She had an extremely sharp mind and a tongue to match. Rudyard couldn't help but stare at her lovely features. "What on earth are you staring at Teer?" she asked in annoyance. "Nothing," replied Rudyard. He had never felt this way for any girl before and didn't want to make a fool of himself. "Hey Teer, look at that huge woman." She gestured over towards a rather large woman about to sit down. "Chair." She said this with such confidence and the object moved with her voice so when the woman sat down she fell because there was no chair under her. "Nice one Lydia, ha-ha." Snickered Rudyard, he couldn't but admire how beautiful Lydia was whenever she did something evil. _Oh Lydia, you are so pretty when you laugh at the misfortune of others. I wish you could laugh more often. I hate it when you frown._


	2. Mean Words

Chapter 2

"Hey Teer, your dad is here." said Lydia.

"Oh...um see you later Lydia," said Rudyard reluctantly.

"Bye Teer and you won't see me later I'm going to go see Philipa and John." Lydia got up from the bench she and Rudyard had been sitting at and started walking away.

"Why, are you going to see those goodie-goodies. They are Marid, you know _**good djinn**_." said Rudyard with dislike in his voice.

"Yes, but they are my friends. Philipa invited me to hang out with her and her Uncle Nimrod. You know for good djinn they aren't that bad." She continued to walk away.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you." said Rudyard with irriation thick in his voice. He didn't like that Lydia was spending so much time with the Marid, especially John and Philipa. he was starting to get a little jealous at how close she was getting with John.

"What does that mean Rudyard? I thought you didn't care that I was mundane." Lydia couldn't believe Rudyard was actually saying this. They had become such good friends. They had fun together and she has fun withJohn and Philipa she thought because they were friends he could put aside his hate for them for her.

"I don't care that you are mundane. It's you know I hate them. Why are you even talking to them let alone being nice." spat Rudyard.

"Rudyard they are fun and I don't care if you don't like them. I didn't ask to hang out with us. You don't have to be nice to them." Lydia was really getting irritated with Rudyard now so she stormed away not looking back or repling to Rudyard.

_Who does she think she is? She may be beautiful and smart but she doesn't understand how the djinn world works. Why doesn't she understand marid and Ifrit don't get along and we never will. Why is she spending so much time with John? I'm way more fun than him. _

'Fine just go than!" shouted Rudyard. "Rudard, why are you shouting?" asked Iblis as he approached his son. "I don't want to talk about it." Rudyard walked to the car with a sour expression on his face.

"Alright than, how is Lydia?" asked Iblis as he and rudyard got into the car. "She is just fine." Iblis sensed an unbalance in his son's mood. He was always happy or as happy as an Ifrit could be around Lydia.

"Are you sure. What happened you're angry?" Rudyard stared blankly out the window of the car. They were driving back to their hotel to have a meeting about some world domination plan with the rest of the Ifrit. This would have made Rudyard smile or smirk a little even after a fight with a friend but he couldn't stop thinking about Lydia.

"She hanging out with Marid." spat Rudyard. Iblis looked over at Rudyard. He really didn''t know what to say. He was never much of a father and he never really any father thhings with Rudyard.

"Well, son I don't know what to say. Look, just forget about Lydia if she wants to go hang out with those Marid then let her. You don't her as a friend." stated Iblis hoping he had solved Rudyard's little problem.


	3. Misunderstood

Chapter 3

(Author's Note: There is some cursing in this chapter.)

"Dad, you don't understand. She is so smart, funny, beautiful, and evil. She is perfect in every way possible." said Rudyard.

Meanwhile, Lydia was hanging out with Philipa in her Uncle Nimrod's study. She told Philipa about how pissed off Rudyard seemed to get when she said she was hanging out with her and her brother.

"This really doesn't surpise me Lidie. He is Ifrit and he **is** Iblis Teer's son. I don't understand how you can even be nice to him and after all he has done to John and I," stated Philipa in a monotone voice that was starting to get on Lydia's nerves.

"Phil, he is fun to be around and he makes me laugh. You of all people should how hard that is. It took you forever to get me to smile." Lydia pulled out her mp3 player and put on some music to ease the tense building up.

"I'm just saying he hates John and I. He could just be using your friendship to back at us." Philipa was starting to worry about how close Rudyard and Lydia were getting. She wanted to protect her friend from getting hurt by Iblis and Rudyard.

"Wow, Phil that's really bitchy." Lydia was beyond irritated now. All of her friends were getting on her nerves. No one ever thinks about how Lydia might feel about the things they say to her. She can't be strong all the time. "Why can't you guys just stop trying to give me advice that I don't want. Rudyard makes me smile and I have fun with him. You are the same. You guys are **both** my friends, you should be happy for me!"

"Lydia, come on you know I didn't mean to make you upset I was just sharing my thoughts on the situation."

"You know what Phil, I didn't ask for your thoughts on the situation. I just wanted you to listen so I don't have to hide things inside." Lydia got up and left. She was done with her friends they obliviously don't understand anything about her.

Lydia wasn't the only one having a hard time being understood. Rudyard was starting to get really, really irrtated with Iblis.

"Rudyard, do you like Lydia?" Iblis couldn't believe this. Rudyard's first crush was a **mundane girl**. Not that Iblis hated Lydia, she was one of the few mundanes Iblis didn't want to kill one the spot. He was surpised that it was a mundane girl.

"Yea, I really like Lydia. She is so perfect. She is just wonderful," Rudyard felt so happy or as happy as an Ifrit can be around Lydia.

"Well, son I don't know what to say. This is your first crush and I'm surpised it's a mundane."

"Dad, no other djinn girl could ever compare to Lydia. They are all girly or just plain weird. They are annoying and I hate being aroud them. I never feel that way around Lydia." _Oh Lydia, why can't you see how much I like you._


	4. The Boy Named Rudyard

Chapter 4

(Author's Note: This chapter is all about Rudyard! Oh and thnkx to my friends who don't have accounts on fanfiction for reading! Thnkx to the other auothers for reading! You make me feel like my writing doesn't suck! Chapter four can't believe I've made it this far. :D)

Rudyard and Iblis finally got to the hotel for the meeting. They were greeted at the door by Johnathan Teer, Rudyard's older brother.

"Hey Squirt, what's with the face.", asked Johnathan.

"It's nothing it's just my face, idoit." Rudyard was really angry and didn't need to be annoyed by his brother.

"Geez, bitchy much. Now seriously what's bugging you?"

"You are, now leave me alone Johnathan." Rudyard brushed passed his brother not looking at him.

'Now boys let's hurry up and get to the meeting." Iblis quickly ushered his sons through the door and to the elavator. He hoped Palis hadn't started the meeting without him.

"Iblis, boys! A bit late aren't we.", Palis greeted them.

"Yes I had a little trouble finding Rudyard this morning. Shall we start this meeting."

"Actually Iblis I took the liberty to start the meeting without you." Palis smirked and sat on a large chair.

"Well, that's wonderful, go on please." Iblis sat down in a chair larger than Palis' and the boys sat in chairs next their Rudyard sat down he blackout and started to daydream. These meetings have never really interested him. Right now he was interested in Lydia. _I wonder what's she's doing? Nevermind that Rudyard, what are you going to do. She practically hates you now. Maybe we should say sorry or something. Maybe buy her a gift. Wait you're not dating you don't need to buy a gift. But maybe you should since you want to date her. God Rudyard you need to stop talking to yourself. It'd creepy even in your head. _

"Hey Squirt, it's over let's go." Johnathan shoved Rudyard.

"Hey douche bag don't shove me and my name is not Squirt." Rudyard was throughly aggitated.

"Look kid I don't know what your problem is but knock it off. You're no fun when you are mad."

"Johnathan it's not your fault. I'm just worried and...a little jealous."

"What of me? You're dad's favorite you know that."

"No. Not you, of John and Philipa Gaunt."

"What! Are you serious those Marids."

"Well they are hanging out with the greatest girl in the entire world. That probably hates me."

"What girl are we talking about."

"We are talking about the amazing Lydia Marie Stuart. The greatest mundane girl ever to walk this earth."

"You have a crush on a mundane girl! You are joking right."

"I knew i shouldn't have told you." Rudyard starting walking away from Johnathan.

"Hey come now, tell me about this girl. Is she cute?" Johnathan never even his little brother started liking girls and was curious to find out about his new crush.

"Johnathan she is more than cute, she is beautiful. She is smart, funny, and evil. She has powers that are almost like djinn power but they aren't." Rudyard started voicing out everything he found wonderful about Lydia and this is the first time he has ever done this.

"She sounds like a great girl."

"But that's not all Johnathan. When we hang out we cause chaos together, we laugh and have wonderful conversations. Her favorite coffe drink is a carmel late. Her favorite book is The Secret Garden and her eyes are the most beautiful voilet I have ever seen. I love it when she laughs at the misfortune of others."

"Wow brother, sounds like your in love. Come on let's go home and we can talkabout Lydia."

"Alright, Johnathan have you ever liked a girl? I'm just a little curious. You've talked about a girlfriend."

"How about we talk about me later and you can g on about Lydia." Johnathan quickly pushed Rudyard into the eleavtor and down to lobby where the car was. They got in and drove to their London house. Rudyard always liked their house compared to staying in the hotels in Las Vegas. When they arrived to their house the boys got out and inside. They went up to the study to continue their conversation.

"Lydia probably hates me now."

"Why is that Squirt?"

"1 my name is not Squirt and 2 because I got jealous and flipped out on her when she told she was hanging out with John and Philipa Gaunt."

"I don't know what to tell you brother. Maybe you should apologize."

"I know but I really don't want to."

"Don't you want her to stop being mad at you."

"Yea but I don't want to apologize." Rudyard was way to proud to ever apoloogize to anyone. He was a Teer and they don't apologize to anyone.

"Maybe you need to make an expection for Lydia. She didn't ask you to hang out ith them. So you really have no right to be angry."

"I guess, I'll call her later and maybe she can come and hang out. She doesn't live that far anyway."

"That sounds good you can go do that I gotta run. See you later Squirt." Johnathan got up and left the room. Rudyard sat in thought. He was trying figure out a way to say the words 'I'm sorry' without gagging. _Oh Lydia please forgive me!_


	5. The Girl Named Lydia

Chapter 5

When Lydia left Nimrod's house she went straight home. She was so done with everyone and everything. When she got home she went straight up to her room.

Lydia's room quite large. It was enough to fit a four post bed, desk, wardobe, and piano. All over her walls Lydia had pictures. She many pictures of her mother. Some of the pictures had faces that were blacked out. They were her father's faces. Lydia was never much of a daddy's girl. He was never home and when he was home Lydia was afraid. She knew he hurt her mother and he hurt Lydia too. Lydia absoluted despised her father. The only person Lydia ever cared about as a child was her mother. But her mother didn't love her. She never had. Her mother never sang to her, never hugged her, or said 'I love you sweetheart.' Lydia knew it was because of her powers. Her mother hated her powers and hated her father. She said she was just like her father.

"Mother. Mother is a word I will never know the meaning to." said Lydia as she looked at a picture of her. She was stunning. Lydia always wanted to look like her mother but she had father's pale skin, dark hair, and voilet eyes. She had her mother's mouth, chin, and long fingers perfect for playing piano. Lydia walked over to the piano. "You loved this piano more than than your own flesh and blood.", Lydia said this with hate in her voice. All she ever wanted was her mother's love but she never got it.

"You were the only thing I ever wanted. I just wanted you to love me but you didn't and it's you own god damn fault you died. Not mine, it was never mine." A tear rolled down Lydia's face. She walked over to her bed and lied down. She was alone and will always be alone. Her father was right. _"You had nothing but your mother and that she is gone you are alone. And you always will be." _His voice taunts her from the shadows in her room. She had to remind herself that he was gone. She was alone. "I'm alone, I'm always going to be alone." Lydia obliviously didn't have her friends to fall back on anymore. She was really hoping to make up with Rudyard. He always made her smile. he was immature sometimes but he could be serious. He sweet and polite to Lydia. He made Lydia feel cared for, something she had never felt before. _Oh Rudyard why don't you understand me. I need you now more than ever. _Lydia lied on her bed tears rolling from her eyes.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

As Rudyard was contemplating what to do Iblis walked into the room.

"So Rudyard what are you thinking about." Iblis never quite understood how to talk to his sons about relationships or junk like that.

"You know dad you should really read one of those parenting books. You would help you a lot."

"Those books don't teach you anything, but I'm a good father to you aren't I?" Iblis always thought he was a good father to Rudyard but now he is starting to rethink that.

"Well dad, you love me and care about me but you don't know how to talk to me or about any of my friends. Do you even know my favorite color?"

"It's...um blue."

"No dad it's black."

"Oh... ah well we get along don't we."

"Yea we do. Dad I'm going to go call Lydia, ok"

"Alright." With that Iblis walked out of the room. Rudyard knew his father was no help to him when it came to **real** father things.

Rudyard grabbed the phone and dialed Lydia's number. He stood listening the ring and waiting for her to pick up.

"Come on Lidie, pick up the phone." As Rudyard grew impatient the harder to became for him to apologize.

"Hello."

"Hey Lidie."

"Hey Teer. Why are you calling?"

"Lydia I'm...", Rudyard didn't know what to say.

"You're what an idiot or perhaps a retard. Oh no wait you're a douche bag."

"Ok, I know you're really pissed right now. I'm... really...sorry."

"Wait hold on can you say that again because I think you just apologized."

"Lydia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so crazy. I just was a little...jealous that you were hanging with them."

"Really that is really impressive. I never thought you would say that." Lydia was truly surprised, she never in a million thought she would hear Rudyard Alden Teer.

"Yeah so wanna come over and hang out for a while."

"Ok cool, I've got nothing to do. Is it that sleep and have some dinner there. I really hate being alone in this house."

"Of course yeah."

"Sweet be there in 20 min. see ya Teer."

"Bye"

They hung up and Lydia got her stuff together. She was out the door and off to the Teer Manor. Within 20 min. she at their door.

_**DING DONG**_

"No one get the door I'll do it!" Rudyard rushed to the door before Timothy his other brother got to it.

"Hey, what's the rush."

"Nothing now go away!" Rudyard shoved his brother out of the way. He smoothed out his and made himself more presentable. He then opened the door with the most handsome smirk on his face.

"Hey Lidie come in."

"Thanks. So this is the Teer Manor. **Fancy** place. So got a guest room for me." She dropped her bags and Rudyard picked them up for her.

"Yeah. Come on I'll show you." Rudyard lead Lydia through the house. As they walked they passed some pictures.

"Hey who is this?" Lydia picked up a picture of a woman holding a baby.

"That's my mom and that's my brother Johnathan." Rudyard pulled Lydia along before she could ask anymore questions. He really didn't feel like talking about his family.

"You have a brother. I never knew, how come you never told me."

"Yea I don't really like talking about my family."

"Yea me too." They walked farther down the hall until they got to last door. Rudyard opened it and the room was huge. A king size bed with black sheets, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, and it had it's own bathroom.

"Wow Rudyard this room is beautiful."

"A beautiful room for a beautiful girl." Lydia was taken back by this comment. she didn't know what to say.

"Lydia, I wanted to sort of tell you something."

"What is it?" Lydia tried think of all the things Rudyard could tell her that mentioned her being beautiful and nothing came to mind.

"Lydia, I like you. I like more than a friend." Lydia couldn't help it but her jaw dropped. Rudyard looked at her hoping for her expression to change but sadly it didn't.

"Rudyard, I don't know what to say. I like as a friend but I don't know if I like you the same way."

"Well could you? Could you ever like me that way?" Rudyard hoped she'd say yes.

"Yea I could Rudyard." Lydia didn't know what to do after that neither did Rudyard.

"I'm going to go downstairs. You can get settled in and stuff. When you come down." Rudyard left Lydia alone in the room. She began to think what it would be like to date Rudyard._ It couldn't be that bad to date Rudyard. He is sweet and polite to me. We have fun and he is good-looking. _


	7. The Teer Family

Chapter 7

(Author's Note: I really hope you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter is going to be way funny.)

Downstairs all the Teer men were in the living room.

"Hey is someone staying in the guest.", asked Jared. He was the second oldest.

"Rudyard's friend is staying in there.", said Timothy the third oldest.

"Well guys she is more than a friend. He likes her.", said Johnathan the oldest.

"Can you guys not freak her out, or pull any pranks on her please. I really like her." Rudyard prayed his family wouldn't scare off Lydia.

"Wait what? Did you say that Lydia is staying with us?", asked Iblis who didn't approve of any girl staying over.

"Um, yeah. Is that ok, she didn't want to stay alone in her house." Rudyard hoped his dad would understand.

"Alright." Iblis got up to go to the kitchen. "Hey boys do you want anything."

"Coffee! Chips! A sandwich! A water bottle!"

"Do I look like a god damn slave to you. Get your asses up and get those things yourself." Iblis walked out of the kitchen with his newspaper and a cup of tea.

"If you were going to make us do it why did you ask us what we want?", asked Jared

"To mess with you."

"You are so mean even to your own children."

"Boo-hoo! Cry me a river Jared."

Jared got up and went to the stairs and was about to go up when he saw her.

"Hey, you Rudyard's brother Johnathan?", asked Lydia as she came down.

"Um...no I'm Jared his other brother."

"Oh how many brothers does Rudyard have?"

"He has 4 brothers. Can you move I want to get up stairs."

"Uh...sure. Sorry."

Lydia moved aside and went down to the living room.

"Hey Lydia let's go up stairs."

Rudyard quickly got up and pulled Lydia to the study. He pulled her inside and closed the door.

"So...you have 4 brothers."

"Yea, how do you know?"

"Your brother Jared told me. You have a big family."

"Yeah, what about your family you've never talked about your parents." Things between them got quite.

"I don't have much to talk about."

"Well just give me the jist of your family."

"My mother was a heartless bitch who is now dead. My father is a businessman who is never home."

"Wow ok." Rudyard never really knew about Lydia's past. "Uh sorry I asked."

"It's alright."Lydia sat down and looked at a book on the desk.

"Nice book, it's in...Latin. _Memento Mori_. Remember we must all die."

"You know Latin. I never knew that."

"Yea, I know Italian, French, Spanish, and Chinese."

"You are very talented aren't you."

"I guess you could say that. You know Rudyard I do sort of like you."

Suddenly the door to the study opened.

"So are guys like in love with each other?", asked Johnathan.

"Excuse me. Where did you come from.", asked Lydia.

"I'm Johnathan Teer, nice to meet you." Johnathan held out his hand for Lydia to shake it.

"I'm Lydia and I would happy if you left. Rudyard and I were talking it's sort of private.", said Lydia is a sickly sweet voice she used when people annoyed her.

"No this conversation is way to interesting." Johnathan pulled up a chair and sat down. Lydia got up from her chair.

"I'll ask you again nicely. Can you please leave!"

"No."

"Door." Lydia pointed to the door and it opened wider.

'Johnathan." Lydia point to Johnathan and suddenly his entire body flew through the door.

"Damn." Johnathan never thought she could be that strong.

"Yea damn. Now don't bother us again or else you ass won't be going through door. It will be going through that god damn widow." Lydia pointed to the widow and it opened with a bang.

"What was that!", shouted Iblis from downstairs. (He hates to be disturbed when he is reading the newspaper.)

"Nothing!", they all shouted in unison.

"Alright, don't make anymore loud bangs or else all your asses are dead.", shouted Iblis. He really hated noise when is reading.

"Door." Lydia pointed to the door and it closed.

"Alright back to us.", said Rudyard as he gestured for her to sit with him on the couch.


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 8

Rudyard scotted closer to Lydia.

"So you like me too." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Yea, but it's just a little." Lydia was starting to regret telling Rudyard. _Now he's going to be all cocky and be a total jackass._

"So then what does that make us now? Are we together or not?"

"Well, I don't know what do you want. You started all this."

"Well it would be cool if were together."

"Well alright then. Are going to ask me or do I have to do it?"

"Ask what?" Rudyard was confused he thought they would just be togther as a couple.

"Are you going ask me to be your girlfriend or something like that." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest she was really getting bored with this.

"Oh, so Lydia you wanna be my girlfriend."

"Sure why not." Lydia got up and started to go out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm bored I'm going to go listen to music in my room."

"Oh." Rudyard thought they could hang out but if she wanted to be alone he wasn't going bother her. Lydia stopped walking and looked at Rudyard.

"Why are just sitting there aren't going to come with me?"

"Oh, ok." Rudyard quickly got up and followed Lydia to her room. She went to her bag and grabbed her precius mp3 player.

"Here." She held up an earbud for him to use. They sat are her bed and she put on a song.

"This is my favorite song." It was "When You Were Young" by The Killers. They listened for a while until Rudyard said anything.

"This is a really good song."

"Thanks."

"So..." Rudyard didn't know what to say. This is what he's wanted for a while. He finally had his girl, now he didn't know what to do.

"So what?"

"Um... what do you like to do?"

"Why are you so interested in me now?"

"Because now we are kind of together."

"Alright. Well I like reading, art, music, and gymnastics. I'm reading this is book called _Immortal _right now. I enjoy dancing and practicing my powers."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"It's really hard to explain Rudyard. Let's just say they are not like djinn power. They are much more powerful and dangerous."

"How so?" Rudyard intrigued by Lydia's powers. they were much different from his yet almost the same."

"Well, my powers can be triggered by emotions. That's why when you first met I never smiled or showed any emotion."

"Oh, so do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." Lydia said this with hesitation.

"Ok, what's your favorite movie? "

"My fav movie is Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. I really loved reading the books."

"That's cool." Rudyard had run out of things ask and was having a hard time thinking of more. Lydia sened this and decided to ask something.

"Rudyard why do you like me?"

"I like you because you are different from the djinn girls. They are pink and irritating. They give me headaches whenever I'm around them but when I'm with you I never feel that. You are fun adn you like to mess with people and you don't need help all the time. You can take care of yourself." Rudyard was suprised she even asked that question.

"That's a lot of reasons. I like you because you make me feel like I'm not always alone." Lydia grabbed Rudyard's hand in hers. She was happy she met Rudyard. If she hadn't she would be alone in that house. She probably would go mad.

"That's nice...to...know." Rudyard couldn't help but stutter this was the first she ever held his hand. He turned away. His face was turning from embrassment.

"You are blushing. I've never seen you blush." Lydia giggled.

"Stop laughing."

"Let me see you." She made a grab for his face but missed.

"Stop it." He turned completely

"Hey come on let me see you." She reached for him and he grabbed a pillow to hide his face.

"No, you'll just laugh more."

"I'm laughing because it's cute." Lydia full on tackled him and pinned him to the bed.

"Lydia." Rudyard started laughing. She was determined to see him blush.

"Come on Rudyard." She grabbed the pillow from his face. He was as red a as cherry. They were both laughing.

"You look cute when blush," she told.

"You look cute when you laugh," he told her. Lydia let Rudyard up and they sat together. They continued to luagh for a while.

"I'm tired how about you?" Rudyard was starting to yawn.

"Yea, good night." Lydia got up opened her bag to grab her night clothes. Rudyard got up from the bed and was starting for the door.

"Good night. See you in the morning."

"See you." With that Rudyard left closing the door behind him.


	9. Spreading the News

Chapter 9

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_ Lydia's phone rang loudly from her bag on the floor by her bed. She groggily grabbed the bag and rummaged through it the damn phone.

"Who the hell is it?" Lydia asked irritably, she wasn't much of a morning person.

"It's Philipa. Where are you?"

"I'm at Rudyard's house and why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Look, I just want to make sure you're alright. Let's hang out today."

"Can't I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend." Lydia said this with a proud smirk on her face. _Philipa is gonna be so pissed._

"You're what?"

"My boyfriend, bitch. Are you fucking deaf?"

"No need to cuss Lydia. Who's this boyfriend?"

"Guess."

"I don't know," Philipa was really tired of Lydia attitude.

"Rudyard Alden Teer."

"You're joking right..."

"You wish, bitch, see ya." Lydia hung up and returned to her sleep. Philipa stood speechless with the phone in her hand.

"Miss Philipa, are you done with the phone?" asked Groanin in his usually monotone voice.

"Lydia is dating Rudyard. I can't believe it," her voice was meek and didn't know what to say.

"Well, believe it. Now please hand me the phone." Groanin reached and grabbed the phone from Philipa and placed it on the charger. He walked away, dusting as he went. Philipa was simply shocked. She never even knew that Lydia liked Rudyard. She went upstairs to go tell her Uncle Nimrod. He was in the study room reading the newspaper. She slowly opened the door.

"Uncle Nimrod, I have was surprising news."

"What is it Philipa?" he asked her not removing his eyes from the paper.

"Lydia is dating Rudyard Teer. Can you believe that? I knew she had a dark side but she's not evil." Philipa sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the room. Nimrod looked up at Philipa with a worried expression on his face.

"Philipa, what exactly do you mean they are dating?" Nimrod folded the newspaper neatly and placed it on the table next to his large red chair.

"Well she just told me they are dating and she was at his house."

"You Philipa, I don't think you should talk to Lydia anymore. It's not safe."

"What do you mean Uncle?"

"Rudyard could be using Lydia to get to you and John, best not give him a chance to get you two."

"What about Lydia?" Philipa was worried for her friend. She would never want Lydia to get hurt or have her heart broken.

"Well Lydia, can take care of herself." Nimrod got up and put his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He walked out of the room leaving Philipa alone to think for while.


	10. Christmas with the Teers

Chapter 10

Lydia cam downstairs to find everyone putting up Christmas lights and a tree. Iblis came into the living room lugging a huge box labeled Christmas Deco., he was smiling which sort of scared Lydia.

"What's everyone doing?" asked Lydia confused at all the cheer.

"Decorating for Christmas," said Johnathan hanging tinsel on the walls. The front door opened and all the boys even Iblis looked excited.

"Hello, I'm home." called a woman's voice from the front door.

"It's mom," yelled Rudyard in a very childish manner. He ran to go hug the woman in the doorway. She had on a large fur coat. Her eyes crystal blue, and full of love.

"Hello Rudyard, I've missed you. Now where are my other sons?" Jared, Johnathan, and Timothy put down the decorations to greet their mother.

"Hey mom," they all said.

"Well aren't going to give me a hug or are you too old for that?" she asked with her arms open. They all rushed to hug her. Finally Iblis came to greet her.

"Hello Anna," he said warmly.

"Hello Iblis," she said and they hugged affectionately. Lydia very surprised at how warm and loving everything was now. She felt out of place and went back upstairs. She went into her room and grabbed her bag.

"I need to get out of here," she said to herself. She slowly made her way down the stairs until Rudyard called out to her. She cursed under her breath. She looked down to see Rudyard with his mother. She straighten her outfit and went downstairs.

"Hello," she said nicely to his mother.

"Hello dear, who are you?"

"I'm Lydia." She stretched her hand out to shake Anna's.

"Mom, this is Lydia. She is my girlfriend," said Rudyard with pride. he moved away from his mother to stand next to Lydia.

"Oh hello, I'm very glad to meet you."

"I'm glad meet you too, but I must get going." Lydia hugged Rudyard and tried to get to the door when Iblis and everyone else stopped her.

"Don't you live alone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well why don't you stay. You don't have to leave, no one should be alone this time of year."

"Aren't I intruding in your my family's holiday? This really isn't my place to be here." she said.

"No, no darling. Please stay," pleaded Rudyard's mother.

"Come on Lidie. Please," begged Rudyard. Lydia gave up and moved away from the door and smiled.

"I'll stay," she said," But I need to go get more clothes from my house. It's not that far, Rudyard you'd come with me."

"Yea sure." Rudyard stood next to Lydia and threw on a coat and opened the door for her. "We'll be back soon." The two walked out and closed the door behind them. They walked a couple blocks until they got Lydia's house.

"So that's your mom," said Lydia.

"Yea," replied Rudyard. Lydia opened the door and they went in.

"She's nice."

"Yea, she's a really good mom. She doesn't think so because her work takes her away a lot." said Rudyard. Lydia kicked off her shoes and went up stairs. Rudyard waited below. She ran to her room and closed the door. She went to her dresser and grabbed a bunch of shirts, underwear, bras, and socks. She went to her closet and grabbed another jacket, shirts, and jeans. She also grabbed her favorite pair of flats. They were black with red dots all other. She ran other to her desk and grabbed her camera and some batteries. She carefully unplugged her laptop and put it in it's case. she got all of her things together and went back down stairs.

"So what does your mom do?"

"She checks on all the Ifrit all over the world. She's gone most of the year, but she's always home for Christmas."

"So you like Christmas."

"Yea don't you?"

"No, I don't have a lot of happy memories." Lydia looked down and grabbed the keys for the house and locked the door. She walked with Rudyard down the steps and they were off again. They continued to walk until they got back to the Teer Manor.

"We're back!" shouted Rudyard as he closed the door. Everyone was in the living room still decorating. The tree was fully up and they were hanging ornaments.

"Ah there you are," said Iblis, he handed the star to Rudyard. "Put it on the tree." Rudyard ran to the tree careful not to drop the star. He carefully placed it on top.

"Nice job son," said his mom. "Lydia come join us." She gestured for Lydia to come closer.

"This is all really nice," said Lydia," The decorations look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," commented Rudyard.

"That's so sweet Rudyard." said Anna. "You're going to be like your father. He was such a charmer." Iblis heard the complement and blew his wife a kiss. Anna giggled.

"Why don't you two get a room," said Timothy.

"Timothy shut up." Iblis said to his son. He handed him more tinsel and put up the garland.

"So Lydia what are parents going to do for Christmas," asked Iblis.

"Well do they celebrate Christmas in hell?" asked Lydia. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Lydia why would you ask that?" asked Rudyard.

"Because that's where my mother is," she said coldly.

"Oh well...I don't think so dear. What about your father?" asked Anna cheerfully, hoping to lighten Lydia's mood.

"He hasn't been home in years. I don't even know if he's still alive." Lydia hung an ornament on the tree.

"That's really sad. So you're all alone," asked Jared.

"Yea I am," said Lydia in a monotone voice. Everything about her changed. She looked like she was dead and her mood darkened.

"Well she isn't anymore," said Anna, "She's with us now." She her arm around Lydia and stuck a fake poinsettia flower in Lydia's hair and brushed the hair out of her face. Lydia looked at him with a meek smile.

"Lydia let's hang the lights on the tree," offered Rudyard.

"Sure." Rudyard grabbed them out of the box and gave one end to Lydia. They went around the tree a couple times and Rudyard plugged it in. Th tree lighten with bright colors of red, green, blue, and yellow. Anna went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Let's listen to some music," said Johnathan. He turned on the TV and went to one of the Christmas music channels. They were playing sapping Christmas songs.

"This music blows. Turn on something a little more up beat," shouted Jared. Johnathan flipped through the stations and couldn't find anything. Lydia went to her bag and grabbed her laptop. She plugged it in and turned on itunes. She went to one of her play lists and turned up the sound. She clicked on Santa Don't Shoot Me by The Killers. The music started playing and everyone stopped arguing about the music.

"I like The Killers and I have some Christmas songs on my itunes." she said cheerfully.

"Cool," said Jared. They all sat down and listened to the music.


	11. Happy New Year!

Chapter 11 It was New Year's Eve and everyone in the Teer Manor was downstairs in the living room watching TV. Rudyard and Lydia sat together on the couch. He had his arm around and her head was on his shoulder. Rudyard was loving this right now. "Happy New Year, babe." he said to her. "Happy New Year, Teer." she replied back. Anna, Rudyard's mom, brought noisemakers for everyone to shake when the ball dropped. Iblis passed out the sparkling cider to everyone. It was perfect. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Lydia had never had any of this until now. She was a bit surprised at how happy everyone was, this was not how she expected the Ifrit to act but she didn't care anymore. She felt like had a family and a home. Iblis even offered for Lydia to stay with them and do some work for the Ifrit. Nothing could have been better but even though she was so happy she continued to think about her father. He had had told her to always stay in the house. She wondered what he was going to do her since she left. "Lydia," said Timothy pulling her out of thought. "Would you like a noise maker." He held one up for her. "Oh thank you." she said as she took it. "Are you alright? You seem out of it." said Jonathan. "She's fine," said Rudyard protectively. "Just give us space. You've been asking so many questions after she decided to work for dad." Rudyard's bothers moved away giving them space. "Thanks Rudyard," said Lydia. "You're welcome babe." the sat back prepared for the New Year ball to drop. Iblis and Ana started the count down. "5...4...3...2...1 Happy New Year," shouted everyone. They toasted their glasses and shook their noisemakers. Ana and Iblis kissed. "Happy New Year Lydia," said Rudyard. "Happy New Year." she replied back to him. She looked over to Ana and Iblis kissing. "Should we kiss?" "Only if you want to," replied Rudyard. "Come here Teer," said Lydia. She pulled him close and crashed her lips into his. Rudyard's family watched the two. "Happy New Year," said Iblis as they all watched Lydia and Rudyard kiss for the first time. 


	12. Guess Who's back

Chapter 12

It was a dark night in London. Everything was ominous and evil seemed to be lurking in the shadows. Nimrod's white house near Kensington Gardens was quiet. The twins were fast asleep and Nimrod sat downstairs talking on the phone with with Faustina, the Blue Djinn of Babylon.

"I understand," said Nimrod solemnly. "I will tell them." Nimrod hung up the phone and went to bed. In the morning Nimrod John and Philipa in the Kitchen for a serious talk.

"John, Philipa I am afraid that I have to inform that a familiar face is back in London." said Nimrod.

"Uncle, we already know Iblis is back," stated John. "Who else could come back?"

"Well John," started Nimrod,"It seems that Dybbuk has returned and is looking for Iblis. He went to China searching for them but saw that they were rescued by Palis the Footlicker. So now he is here in London looking for Iblis." Philipa's eyes went wide with fear.

"Do you think he wants to become Ifirit?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure but if we see him we must alert the Blue Djinn," replied Nimrod. Nimrod could tell on the look on Philipa's face she was very scared. "Don't worry Phil, everything will be alright," he said to looked up at her uncle.

"Do you think he would hurt Lydia if he found her?" asked Philipa. Her uncle looked back at her without anything to say.

"I don't think Lydia would let Buck hurt her, Phil," assured John. Philipa nodded to her brother.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs for a little while." She walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. She went to her room and pulled out her phone. She called Lydia to warn her about Dybbuk.

"Lydia, listen to me watch out for him, I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want him to get hurt," said Philipa.

"Well, I'll do my best." replied Lydia.

"Lidie, can I tell you something?" asked Philipa.

"Yea sure what?"

"I've been thinking about Buck ever since I saw him in the Amazon. I miss him...I really like him, Lidie. I don't want him to get hurt, please help me?" Lydia felt sorry for Philipa. They were the greatest friends, she couldn't just say no but she knew Iblis and Rudyard would be pissed. She care her friend needed her more than they did right now.

"OK Phil, I'll help but you have to do something in return for me," said Lydia. She wasn't going to risk her ass for nothing.

"Alright what?"

"You can't say anything, not one word about me and Rudyard. I really, really like Rudyard, please don't be mean to him," asked Lydia. Philipa was quiet for a moment, she didn't know what to say.

"OK fine," Philipa finally said.

"Alright bye," said Lydia as she hung up.

* * *

Rudyard was downstairs with his father. His brothers had got on a plane to Vegas to check on their casinos, he had stayed behind with his dad and Lydia.

"Dad, since I'm 16...can I take the car?" asked Rudyard.

"Why use the car you have whirlwinds," said Iblis who was reading the morning paper.

"Dad, you can't them anymore. Global warming fucked it all up, so if you try to use it you'd probably crash and die." said Rudyard. Iblis looked up at his son.

"Why you want to go with the car?" asked his father.

"I was going to take Lydia to the London Eye. You know...like a real date, that normal people go on,"said Rudyard hoping his father would say yes.

"What do you mean a date. Don't you two see enough of each other during the day. God, you're sixteen and you already live the girl." said Iblis.

"That's different, I want to be somewhat a normal couple...like going on dates and having anniversaries that junk," said Rudyard. he gave his father an exasperated look. "Come on dad please." Iblis finally gave in.

"Alright here," he passed his son the keys to the black Rolls Royce.

"Thanks," said Rudyard as he dashed out of the room and to Lydia's. He swung open the door to find her on the bed with her phone. She didn't seem to notice him. Rudyard quietly got onto the bed and sat right behind. When Lydia put down the phone Rudyard leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I got the keys." Lydia screamed and pinned to the bed.

"Rudyard, you jackass that wasn't funny!" she yelled. Rudyard was laughing like an idiot. Lydia let go Rudyard and turned away from him, pretending to be mad. Rudyard slipped his arms around her waist and pulled into his chest. He kissed her cheek.

"Come on babe, it was so funny." he said.

"No it was not," Lydia shot back. She turned and glared at him with malicious eyes. Rudyard thought she looked cute.

"Come on I got the keys to the car we can go out today." Lydia's expression didn't change. "We could go to Soho, or the record store," he said trying to persuade her.

"Can we go with Philipa and John?" asked Lydia innocently. She gave Rudyard a puppy dog look. "Please Rudy," she said as she threw arms around Rudyard's neck. Rudyard didn't want anyone to come with them, especially not the Marid twins.

"No," he said plainly.

"Please baby," she pleaded her eyes getting bigger.

"No Lydia. NO, no, no, no." he said. He looked away trying not to be taken in by her extremely cute look. Lydia put her head on his shoulder.

"Please Rudyard," she whispered into his ear. Rudyard finally broke.

"OK, ok they can come." he finally said. Lydia smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks baby," she said.

"Come on let's go before my dad finds out." Rudyard hurried Lydia out of the house and to the car.

* * *

While they were driving Lydia texted Philipa to meet them outside her uncle's house.

"Hey baby," she said to Rudyard.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What happened to your brother Dybbuk?" she asked innocently. Rudyard looked at her for second and them back at the road.

"How do you know about him?" he asked.

"From Philipa. He's back you know, he's looking for you and Iblis." she said.

"Oh really, that's great to know," he said sarcastically.

"Rudyard, what did you do to him?" she asked getting a bit irritated.

"Look it wasn't our fault he lost his powers alright. It wasn't my fault that he fucked up in the Amazon. OK," said Rudyard.

"But you and your father used him and he got hurt," she said looking at him with grabbed Lydia's hand and kissed it and held to hiss face.

"I promise you that I will never hurt you ever," Rudyard said to her. She took her hand back and stared out the window.

"He wants to become Ifirit. Are you going to let him?" asked Lydia.

"That depends," said Rudyard. Lydia glared at Rudyard.

"How can you be so heartless to your own brother," asked Lydia. Rudyard pulled the car over.

"One he's my half brother. My father used his mother and that hurt my mom. He is a reminder of my mom's pain. Two he's Marid. And three I honestly don't give a shit what happens to him!" he shouted. Lydia looked at him intently and then away from him.

"You and him are both at fault," she said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rudyard.

"You lead him astray from his tribe. Buck chose to betray his friends and family." she said. "You need to fix what you've broken." Lydia undid her seat belt and got out of the car.

"God, where is she going," Rudyard said to himself. He got out of the car and ran after her. "Where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm going to Nimrod's house," she said.

"Lydia let's get back in the car," said Rudyard. He gripped her arms and started pulling her to the Rolls Royce.

"No Rudyard," she said firmly. She shook off his hand and glared at him. "You don't get it. You and Iblis basically destroyed Buck. It was your fault he lost his powers. If you didn't trick him in to being Johnathan Tarot, he would still have his powers. He wants to become Ifirit. Do you even realize how many people that will hurt if he does? NO, you don't. You need to make him go back to the Marid. You can't just not give a shit because Rudyard I do. I care what happens. Philipa is my friend and she will be very hurt if that happens ok. I can't stand back and watch and your father destroy a mother's heart. Dr. Sachertorte's heart will crumble when she finds out her son is Ifirit. She is a mother who cares about her son. Just like your's, Rudyard I didn't have a mom who cared. But you and Buck do and if you care about me you will listen and fix this!" she yelled. She turned and started walking again.


	13. You'll Regret This

Chapter 13

Lydia made her past the large white houses outside of Kensington Gardens until she finally came upon the large white house with the big black doors. She hurriedly ran up the steps and to the door. Lydia banged her fists into the door.

"Philipa, John!" she shouted. "Open up it's Lydia!" She heard two sets of footsteps approach the door.

"Lydia," said Philipa as she opened the door."What's wrong?" Lydia looked down in shame.

"I kinda of freaked out on Rudyard." she muttered quietly. John snickered to himself.

"Why," he asked.

"Well, we started talking about Buck and things got a little crazy and I freaked and walked away." she said. Philipa giggled quietly. "It's not funny. If I didn't care about your problems, Rudyard and I wouldn't have any problems."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Come inside," said Philipa.

* * *

"Damn that girl," sighed Rudyard. He stood next to his car and lit up a cigarette. "Why does Buck have to ruin everything?"

"No I don't," said a voice from behind Rudyard. He spun around saw a tall boy almost he age. He had longish black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and black biker boots.

"Dybbuk how nice to see you," said Rudyard sarcastically.

"I don't ruin everything." said Buck again.

"You so do man. You could have gotten your power back in the Amazon. You fucked that up. Now Lydia practically hates me right now too," said Rudyard. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself.

"That's not my fault. Besides what's that girl to you?" Rudyard shot him a dangerous look.

"Look, if you mess things up with me and Lydia I will kill you." he said ominously.

"Ok, ok," said Buck. "Why aren't you and in Vegas?"

"We stayed behind until we can book a room for Lydia next to ours." He took a drag on his smoke. "We'll leave when she's all packed and stuff." Buck stood next to Rudyard.

"Wow, sounds like you two are married. What's the deal," asked Buck.

"She doesn't have much family. I wanted her closer to me and dad said she could stay with us. She's doing some work for dad." Buck snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Rudyard irritatedly.

"You guys seem like such a cute couple. Its funny, no one would ever think you have a soft spot for a mundane." Buck laughed. Rudyard around the car and opened the drivers seat. He motioned for Dybbuk to get in. Buck opened the door and got in.

"Let's go, I'm taking you to Nimrod." said Rudyard.

"What?" shouted Buck. "Why, I'm evil now. I can't go to the Marid."

"Look, if this will make Lydia happy," said Rudyard, "You're going to Nimrod." He hit the gas and sped off to Nimrod's.

When He finally got there Buck refused to get out of the car.

"I'm not going." he said firmly.

"Yes you are," said Rudyard as he got out. He walked to the other side and hauled Buck out of the car. He dragged him up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Lydia!" he shouted. "Open the fucking door!" The door swung open. Lydia stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Rudyard," she said in a bitchy voice. "You don't have to shout. Knocking would be just fine." Philipa stood behind Lydia and recognized the person Rudyard was holding.

"Buck," she cried. She ran up and grabbed him.

"Hey Philipa," said Dybbuk. Rudyard let go of him as Philipa started to drag him into the house.

"You still mad?" asked Rudyard. Lydia took his hand and pulled him into he house. She wrapped her arms around him.

"No," she said calmly. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Good," said Rudyard. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Philipa pulled Buck into the library in Nimrod's house and sat him down before Nimrod.

"Hello Dybbuk," said Nimrod in a fake-friendly voice.

"Let me go, I need to see my father." said Buck angrily.

"No, you don't," said Lydia as she walked into the room.

"You traitor. Rudyard said you work for Iblis." stated Buck.

"I do but he knows I can't turn my back my the people who show me kindness first." spat Lydia. She didn't like Buck one bit. His attitude was starting to irritate and she just wanted to punch him. Rudyard stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"You know we really should be leaving," he whispered into her ear. "We can leave Buck with them and we can go back home. They can deal with him."

"Baby, I want to stay and help," she said.

"Alright," sighed Rudyard.

"Rudyard, you're my brother don't let them take me." said Buck. Rudyard looked up at him.

"Look, you don't belong with the Ifrit. Go back to your own tribe." he stated.

"Why do you want to be with Iblis, huh? What has he ever done for you but help you lose your power." said Lydia.

"He's my father," replied Buck.

"Oh yeah he's your dad. You know I have a father just like Iblis," she said.

"Then you should understand," said Buck.

"Look, I do but I learned a long time ago that dads like ours are never going to change. Not even for us, you probably think you can make Iblis good but you can't." Buck looked down in sadness.

"You're wrong." he said.

"Buck, I'm not I know what I'm talking about. I used to think my dad was an angel and my was a demon but turns out I was wrong. He was just as bad as her," said Lydia sorrowfully. "I never realized how much my mother loved me. I sold out to my dad and now I regret it."

"Well, maybe that's just how you're family is." said Buck trying to reason.

"Iblis used you, what stops him from doing it again? I'm just saying that there is no use hurting the real people who care for someone who doesn't give a rat's ass what happens to you." Lydia walked over to Buck and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You should be grateful Buck, when I had first came to this reality I had no one. You have all these people supporting you." she said as she gestured to everyone in the room.

"She's right Buck, we are here for you," said John.

"And we will always be," said Philipa putting her hand on Buck's shoulder. Buck stood up and looked at Lydia.

"I don't need this," he said. He pushed off their hands and started for the door.

"You're making a mistake," said Lydia. "Don't do what I did. I chose my father's side and I regret it to this day. My father made do terrible things, I hurt the person I loved most in the world. I always told myself she never loved me but I know I'm lying." Buck stopped and Turned to her. "My mother loved me, she loved me so much she didn't want my father to corrupt me, but I never listened to her. I chose my father's side, and my mother knew she had to fix it." Lydia was close to tears and Philipa grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Lydia, this isn't the time for this," said Philipa.

"No, it is. He needs to know how lucky he is." she said. Lydia looked at Buck, a tear rolled down her face. "You are so lucky. My...my..mother tried..to kill...me. She knew what I would become on my father's side. She couldn't let that happen, and...my father couldn't let her kill...me." Tears flowed from Lydia's eyes and Rudyard rushed to her side. "I watched my mother die...at my...hands. I killed the only thing that really cared about me. I regret it every day of my life. I know my father is a monster and I had to learn it the hard way." Rudyard wrapped his arms around Lydia. He stroked her hair lightly and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok," he said into her ear. "I'm here and I care. He won't take me away from you." Philipa shot Dybbuk a disappointed look.

"See how you lucky you are." she said with irritation. Nimrod got up from his chair and walked over to Dybbuk.

"What Lydia is saying is some people are just real, real monsters and sometimes we don't know that just by looking at them. She had to learn the hard way and she believes that you shouldn't." said Nimrod Dybbuk looked at Lydia and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know father." he said.

"But you have a mother and family who loves you more than anything Buck. Iblis won't do anything but hurt you," cried Lydia. "He doesn't understand. He isn't even a good father to Rudyard, how will he ever be a good dad to you."

"Look, let me make my own mistakes. I want to know, I need to know." said Buck as he walked over to Lydia. She looked up from Rudyard's shoulder.

"When you learn, don't ever say I didn't warn you." she said threateningly. Rudyard let go of her shoulders and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lidie, it's time to go." he said pulling her out of the room. Buck rushed after them.

"I'm coming too!" he shouted to them. He followed Lydia and Rudyard out of the house and into the car. The three of them got in and drove off.

Philipa and John stood at the doorway and watched them go.

"Do you think he will regret this?" asked John. Philipa looked back at her brother.

"I don't know anymore. I just hope he doesn't get hurt," she woefully replied. The two of them watched until their car was out of sight.


	14. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 14

Rudyard drove the black Rolls Royce up the driveway to Teer Manor. He parked the car right outside the door, he got of the car and walked over to the other side to open Lydia's door for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Rudyard grabbed her hand and walked to the doors of the house. Dybbuk was still sitting in the backseat and watched as they entered. They didn't say anything to him on the ride up here and he didn't know what to do. He slowly opened the door of the car and went into the house. He saw Lydia and Rudyard heading upstairs and a Dark figure in the kitchen.

"Hello dad," he said quietly. The figure turned around and got up.

"Hello Dybbuk, I hear you want to know you're old man." Iblis stood in front of Buck with his newspaper and tea cup in hand.

"Yea, and I wanted to become an Ifrit," said Buck proudly, hoping he would win over his father. Iblis walked around him and to the stairs.

"Well then you should start proving yourself," said Iblis as he started up the stairs.

* * *

Lydia and Rudyard sat up in Rudyard's room.

"Am I a bad person?" asked Lydia. Rudyard looked at her with confusion playing on his face.

"I wouldn't say you're a bad person, but times you can be bad," he said.

"Am I a good person?" she asked.

"You are at times," he replied back. Rudyard laid down on his bed and wrapped one arm around Lydia's waist. "I don't really care what kind of person you are, you fine the way you are now." Lydia looked down at Rudyard.

"Do you think my father is angry with me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know him." said Rudyard.

"He always told me never to leave the house and now I've left it completely." She laid down next to Rudyard. "I never left that house when I was little. I was always afraid he would hurt me if I did."

"Are you still afraid?"

"No," she said. "I'm more or less curious to what he thinks." Lydia grabbed the remote to her ihome and pressed play. The song _Build Your Own Disaster _started to play.

"I think you shouldn't think about those things," said Rudyard. he bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "You don't need him, you have me."

"I wonder if my mother's in heaven or hell." said Lydia.

"I think she's looking down at you from heaven think,_'My daughter is beautiful and smart and wonderful and she has an amazing boyfriend._'" said Rudyard trying to sound like a woman. Lydia laughed and playfully slapped Rudyard.

"My mother doesn't sound like that," she said. "When she was alive her voice was so sweet but could sinister if you angered her. She had a voice of an angel when she sang and could play the piano beautifully." Lydia looked up at the ceiling as if trying to see her mom. "I've always wanted to look like her. She always told me I looked like my father."

"I think you look like you," said Rudyard. "You shouldn't compare yourself to your parents." He ran fingers through her dark hair. Lydia turned back to him and looked into his blue eyes, he had his father's eyes, and traced his smiled with her finger. She looked up at his deep red hair and smiled. She had always liked his hair.

"You know for an Ifrit you aren't very scary or mean," she said giggling.

"I don't seem like that now but just watch me when I'm in Vegas and in my element I'll be a true Ifrit," he said. He gripped her waist and pulled her close. "You'll like Vegas, I know you will." The two of them fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Buck sat alone in the living room. He was so confused and didn't know what to do. He didn't feel welcome in his father's house and this wasn't what he was expecting. He had everything Lydia told him rushing through his head. Buck didn't know what he should do anymore, in the beginning it was all about knowing Iblis but now he knew he would be hurting everyone who he ever cared about.

"What should I do?" he muttered too himself. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Lydia," called a voice. Lydia's eyes flew open. "Lydia."

"Hello," she said quietly.

"You left Lydia. I told you never to leave." The voice got more sinister.

"Dad," she called, her voice quivered in fear.

"I told never to leave that house!" he shouted. Lydia flinched in uneasiness.

"I'm sorry dad," apologized Lydia.

"I'm sorry dad," he mimicked. "It's because of this boy isn't."

"Dad, please it's not Rudyard. Please don't hurt him." Her father snickered.

"I won't be the one hurting him," he said threateningly. Lydia froze, she knew what that meant.

"Dad, please don't make me do this! Please!" she yelled. Lydia saw a dark figure coming closer to her. She recognized her father's deep violet eyes, full of malevolence and chaos. His figure came into the light and she could make every detail of him. His pitch, black hair, his smirk of power, his expensive taste in suits. It was definitely her father.

"I can't do this, dad," she cried. "I can't hurt him." Her father cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course you can sweetheart. You're daddy's little girl remember," he whispered into her ear. Lydia shuddered as his ice cold breathe touched her skin.

"This isn't fair. Why must I sacrifice every I want for you, I did it before and now I want to this one little thing. Let me, please." she begged. Her father laughed.

"I'm your father, not you're friend." He let go of her face and slapped her, Lydia fell to the floor. "Now do what you are told."

"Noooo!" she yelled.

Lydia's opened eyes and sprang up from the bed. Little beads of sweat covered her face and she was panting. She could feel her heart racing, she quickly scanned the room and saw nothing.

"It was just a dream. A terrible, horrid dream," she whispered. Lydia looked down at Rudyard who was still sleeping. "I won't let him hurt you." Lydia slowly and quietly opened the door to the room and walked out. She was quiet, trying not to wake Iblis. She quickly tip-toed down the stairs and the kitchen. Lydia swung open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice tea. She downed it's contents in one gulp. She didn't notice Buck walk up behind her.

"What's up with you," he said. Lydia grabbed a knife from the wall and turned to buck ready to stab him. "Wow, I didn't mean scare you." He backed up and away from her. Lydia lowered the knife.

"I'm sorry I just a little shaken up." She placed the knife on the counter and went to the kitchen table. Lydia looked up at the clock, it was 3:33 in the morning.

"Bad dream or something?" asked Buck sitting next to her.

"Yea, a really, really bad dream." She placed her head in her hands.

"What was it about," he asked.

"Something bad, something bad that I have to do," she said. "Damn all the parents in the world. Why bring a child into the world you know won't be happy?"

"Parents aren't that bad," said Buck.

"Maybe djinn parents, but others are just...argh...just evil." she sighed.

"You're parents couldn't have been that bad." Lydia laughed sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it," she said.

"Well, tell me." said Buck. Lydia gave him a serious look.

"Really?" she asked. Dybbuk nodded to her. She rolled her eyes and said,"My mom was _'special' _and so was my dad."

"My parents were special too," said Dybbuk.

"No, mine were really, really different." she said.

"How so?"

"My...mom...my mom was a...witch." said Lydia. "She was a witch and she was a good witch." Buck shot her a disbelieving look. "No really she was and my...dad...well, he was...a. How should I say this? Well, he was...a demon." She gave Buck a dead serious look.

"Wow!" said Buck. "That's an interesting couple."

"Yea. You see mom never knew my dad was a demon, so they fell in love, got married and had me. Then my dad told her who he was, andddd...she was horrified. My dad wasn't just any demon he...he was Belphegor, the demon of wealth. He was one of the Princes of Hell." Lydia looked down in shame. "I am...a..Ca..Cambion."

"What's that?" asked Buck.

"I'm the offspring of a human and a male demon." she aid shamefully. "That's why my mom wanted to kill me. She knew I would never be normal or good so she wanted me to be free in death." A tear rolled down her face. "I should have died."

"Does Rudyard know about this?"

"No, he doesn't know anything. All he knows is that I have powers." Lydia looked up at Dybbuk. "Do you know what your name means?" she asked.

"No."

"It's the name of a Jewish demon." she told Buck. His facial expression changed to pure horror. "But I highly doubt you're as evil as one. Look, you can't tell Rudyard about this."

"Why not he should no his girlfriend's dad could total send him to hell." said Dybbuk.

"No he doesn't he is fine knowing nothing." stated Lydia firmly. "You can't tell him." Buck looked at her and nodded.

"Is that why you regret choosing your father?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied. "My mother told I would be just like him. I never want to be like him. NEVER."


	15. Honesty is the Best Policy

Chapter 15

Rudyard woke up the next morning without Lydia next to him. This was no worry to him, for this happens many times. Somedays the fall asleep with each other and in the middle of the night Lydia goes back to her room. Most of the time they wake up together. Rudyard sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was 8:12.

"Time to get up," he said to himself. He picked himself out of bed and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Lydia had fallen asleep at the dinning table last night after the nightmare. Buck had gone back to the couch and didn't bother to wake up Lydia or take her back to Rudyard's room. She had woken up with a sore neck and silently cursed Buck for not waking her. Lydia lazily got up and went to the coffee machine and started brewing.

"Might as well start the breakfast while I'm down here," she said. She got out some waffles and stuck them in the toaster, then retreated up stairs to change and wake Rudyard.

When she arrived in his room he was already in the bathroom.

"Huh, he's already awake," she whispered. Lydia decided sneak up on him in the bathroom. She slowly crept to the door and carefully opened it trying ever so hard not to make a sound. Rudyard was in the shower and steam poured out from the room. "Perfect." said Lydia. She slowly began to take off her clothes and tossed them aside. She walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

Rudyard stood there shampooing his hair and whistling a tune and didn't seem to notice her. LYdia moved behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you miss me this morning?" she whispered into his ear. Rudyard jumped and turned around with a frightened expressed on his face.

"Holy shit! Lidie, god you scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed. Lydia laughed and tightened her grip around his body.

"Did you miss me baby?" she asked innocently. Rudyard leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course I did." Rudyard pulled Lydia in front of him and kissed her again. He glanced down her body, taking in every detail.

They had seen each other naked before. Being together for at least 2 or 3 months, sharing rooms, and living in the same house together they practically knew every about each other. Well, almost everything.

"So where did you wander off to last night?" asked Rudyard. Lydia picked up a bottle of body wash and squirted some of it's contents into her palm.

"Oh, just down stairs," she said. "I had a bad dream that's all."

"Hmph, what was it about?" asked Rudyard as he took some of Lydia's body wash and rubbed it on her skin.

"Nothing, really. Just a dream." she said shying away from the subject. Rudyard bent down and kissed her shoulder.

"You can tell me, babe." he said. "I won't judge." Lydia looked down at her feet, afraid to say it.

"It was about my dad." she said. "Rudyard, I really don't want to talk about it." She shook off Rudyard's hands and quickly rinsed off the soap. "Love you babe. Come down and eat soon." she said hurriedly. She left the shower and Rudyard stood there wondering what happened.

* * *

_"Lydia, you can't hide this from him." she thought._

I know, but what if he leaves?

_"He could get hurt. Do you want him to die?"_

No, but I also want to be with him. He might not love me anymore if he finds out.

_"Don't be selfish. Think of Rudyard, his family. If you don't tell him, at least tell Philipa."_

She'd be horrified. I'd lose her too.

_"What's better them dead? Lydia think what he can do. You now he's not happy with you being with a djinn. It's against the rules for a demon to mate with anything other than a demon."_

I'm not going to give up the life I have now for him. I did that before and I'm not doing it again. I'm not a child anymore

_"You're not, but what about Rudyard? He deserves to know. That boy loves you more than anyone in this world."_

Lydia looked down in shame. She knew she had to tell him before something bad happened.

* * *

Buck woke up that morning up the couch. He yawned loudly and hauled himself up. _"POP"_

"Breakfast," he said greedily. He sprang up and rushed to the kitchen. Buck saw waffles pop up from the toaster. "Yum."

He ran and grabbed a plate and piled the waffles onto the plate and searched the for syrup. When he finally found it Lydia came downstairs again. She eyed him dangerously.

"Those are my waffles," she said angrily. She dark hair and eyes made her look sinister. Lydia pointed to the waffles and the plate flew across the room right to her hands.

"What the!" said Buck. Lydia smirked and saw the bottle of syrup in his hands.

"I'll be needing that." She pointed the syrup and it came to her. Buck's jaw dropped. "Ha." Lydia gave him a evil wink and walked out of the kitchen. As she walked out she saw Iblis.

"Hey, Mr. Teer." she greeted him.

"Good morning Lydia. Did you wake Rudyard?"

"He's awake, he'll be down soon." Iblis gave her a friendly smile, well as friendly as he could with out gagging.

"Good," he said. Lydia walked on into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Buck soon arrived with a new plate and waffles.

"Good morning daughter of satan," said Buck jokingly. Lydia gave him a warning look.

"I wouldn't test me, Buck." she said.

"I'm just joking. Come on you should be into it. Doesn't your dad like idiots like me." Lydia smiled at him.

"Actually daddy does." she said.

"Wow, you call him daddy." laughed Buck. Lydia blushed.

"Hey guys," said Rudyard from behind them. Lydia jumped and turned.

"Rudyard!" she yelled. she picked up a pillow and threw at him. Rudyard smiled and jumped onto the couch.

"Waffles!" he grabbed Lydia's plate and started eating.

"Uh no, get your own," said Lydia as she snatched her plate away. Rudyard looked disappointed.

"Baby, please make me some?" He gave her a puppy dog look. Buck laughed and Lydia sighed. She walked into the kitchen leaving the two boys in the living room.

"Nice one, bro." said Buck. Rudyard looked at Buck.

"I'm not your bro." he said with irritation. Buck shrank back a little.

"Alright, ok too soon. I get it." apologized Buck. The two sat there in silence for a while. "do you know about Lydia's powers?" asked Buck.

"Yea, I know she has them." replied Rudyard.

"Do you know where she got them?" Rudyard shrugged.

"No." he said.

"Ok, I was just wondering. So, how do you know Lydia?" Rudyard smirked.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I'm all ears," snorted Buck. Rudyard chuckled.

"Well, I think it was a year ago. She went to a djinnverso tournament with Philipa and John. She was wandering around and bumped into me." he said. "At first we didn't say much, but then we started arguing about who's fault it was that we bumped into each other. Then Philipa came and properly introduced us. Let's just say we all hated each other at the time." Buck laughed.

"Well, look at you two now," he said. "You love each other."

"Yea, well when went are separate ways the next person Lydia bumps into was Lithe de Ghul. Man, Lydia went off on her ass. Lithe crossed her and Lydia wasn't going to take it. I might not have like Lydia at the time, but I really hate Lithe and a chance to see the bitch burn. I had to take it. So, I started sticking up for Lydia and soon enough we were best friends. I came to find out that she was really cool for hanging around a bunch of Marid." Lydia walked into the room with Rudyard's waffles.

"For you," she said as she handed him the plate. She had already finished her waffles and sat next to Rudyard.

"Thank you, babe." he said with a mouthful of waffle. Lydia smiled and kissed his cheek. Rudyard put one hand on her thigh and she put her head on his shoulder. Lydia was wearing a black hoodie, a black tank top, and purple shorts, so Rudyard was touching her bear leg.

When Rudyard swallowed his mouthful and looked over Lydia.

"You look pretty today, babe." he said. Lydia looked up at him. He was wearing a blue button-up dress shirt, black slacks, and black oxford shoes.

"And you look quite preppy today, baby." she said jokingly. Rudyard bent down to kiss her, but stopped when they noticed Buck was staring at them.

"Should I leave?" he asked. Lydia blushed and scooted away from Rudyard.

"Uh...no it's ok. Sorry," she said. Buck laughed and sat back into the couch.

"You guys are the oddest couple ever." he said.

"Really, why?" asked Rudyard. Buck looked at him and then at Lydia.

"It's complicated Rudyard." he replied. "Uh, Lydia can I talk to you?" Lydia got up and followed Buck into the hall.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"what's wrong? What's wrong? You had a dream last night about your father telling you to kill him. That's what's wrong." he said

"Buck, you can't tell him." said Lydia.

"I know, you are. You have to tell him," said Buck angrily.

"I can't," sighed Lydia.

"If your dad made you kill your mom, he's going to make you kill Rudyard."

"I know, I know."

"If you know then do something. Stop, pretending everything is ok."

"But.."

"But what? Rudyard could die. Rudyard loves you, don't you love him?" Lydia looked away.

"How do I even begin?" she asked.

"Tell him the truth. Tell him what you told me." Lydia looked up at Buck.

"Buck, you understand."

"I do Lydia. You have to tell him. What if..."

"There is no what if. There is none. I can protect Rudyard, I can." Buck gripped Lydia's hands.

"You have to tell him."

"You have to go back to Philipa." Buck looked at her with hurt eyes. "She loves you, just as much as Rudyard loves me. If I tell Rudyard, you go back to her."

"Will she ever take me anymore?" asked Buck. Lydia smiled.

"She will, she made me promise not to hurt you. If it wasn't for her you'd have a black eye." The two of them laughed.

"I hope you're right." said Buck.

"I know I am." Lydia let go of Buck's hands and pushed him to the door. "Go on and get your girl." Buck smiled at her and nodded. He waved to her and was gone.

"Babe, who opened the door?" asked Rudyard from the living room.

"No one, just Buck." Lydia smiled to herself and walked into the living room. Rudyard looked at her and gestured for her to sit. She jumped onto the couch and curled up next to him. Lydia sighed and glanced at Rudyard with worried eyes.

"What is it, babe?" he asked.

"Baby, I have to tell you something."


	16. Demonic Possession

Chapter 16

Rudyard stared at Lydia with hurt eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked. Tears rolled down Lydia's face. She sighed and looked away.

"I was ashamed and I still am." she replied solemnly. Rudyard cupped her face in his hands.

"Lidie, we tell each other everything. You shouldn't have to hide this from me. I love you."

"You don't love me," she said. "Why would you a child of destruction and hate?" Rudyard felt a pang of pain in his chest.

"How could you say that? I tell how much I care about everyday." He voice carried hints of anger and pain. He loved her so much to her words now was like a slap in the face.

"My mother told me she loved me before she tried to stab me," Lydia spat. "She tried to kill me." Lydia's expression turned to true hate. She tore Rudyard's hands from her face and walked up to the window in the living room.

"Lydia, I love you. Stop saying I don't!" exclaimed Rudyard. "I love you, whether you like it or not." He grabbed Lydia's shoulder and tried to tun her to face her.

"You don't understand. You'll never understand." she said. Her voice was laced with enmity. Lydia turned and pushed Rudyard away from her. "I was never supposed to leave that house. I knew the consequences, but I didn't listen and now I'm paying for it."

"I don't fucking believe this," said Rudyard in disbelief. "You're going to let him get to you. You're stronger than this Lydia." Tears flowed from Lydia's violet eyes. She moved around Rudyard and walked out of the room, Rudyard followed her cursing the whole way.

"Where the hell are you going?" he questioned. Lydia looked over her shoulder. Her eyes glared at him with irritation.

"I need to get away from you." she said. Rudyard raised his arms in protest.

"The hell you're not. You're staying here, in this house." he demanded.

"No, I can't stay here. Rudyard just let me leave." she pleaded.

"Lydia you're staying here. That's the end of it." Lydia ignored his orders and continued to the door. Rudyard grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Baby, don't go. Please don't go," he begged. "Baby, don't leave me. Come on Lidie, we can...we can get through this." Tears welled up in his eyes. Lydia stared at him as begged her to stay. His eyes looked like a vast blue pool of water. She wished she could stay but she couldn't risk hurting Rudyard.

"Rudyard, I can't hurt you. Sweetheart, please let me go. I love you too much to risk hurting you." She slipped out of his grip and slowly opened the door. Lydia, glanced back at him one last time and then walked out into the front porch. She sighed a heavy sigh and continued onto the street.

Rudyard stood in the doorway choking back tears. He had never felt so shitty until today. _God, please come back. I don't want you to leave. I can protect you and myself, please don't go._ He watched Lydia until she was out of his field of vision.

* * *

"That's my girl," chuckled a voice from the shadows.

"Belphegor, what shall we do with the boy?"

"Be patient Ben. Let's watch and see where my little one goes." Belphegor's violet eyes watched Lydia with intense satisfactory. "That's my girl." Ben stepped closer and contemplated what he should do about his little one.

"Master, may I go out tonight?" he asked. Belphegor turned to him.

"What is the occasion?"

"I have a date," he snickered. "She's looking forward to my visit. She'll just die if she doesn't see me." They chuckled evilly together and Belphegor nodded.

"Alright, just be sure not to kill her. She might be of use," he noted. Ben grinned like a like mad man and shied away further into the shadows.

"Don't worry, Pandora would be more than happy to see me, she won't even think of pulling any of that shit." The two demons grinned and shrank back into darkness.

* * *

Lydia glided through the streets of London, silent tears of sorrow rolled down her pale face. Passers-by gave her looks of indifference.

"Why is this happening to me now?" she spitefully asked herself. Lydia slowly turned a corner and came up a cemetery. "Mother."

Lydia continued down into the old graveyard. She scanned the various tombstones til she came across Maria Stuart.

"Mom," she whispered. She pulled out a dagger and knelt in front of the vine infested tombstone. "I need help."

Lydia slowly dug the dagger into her palm, producing ruby, red droplets of blood.

"I call upon Maria Stuart," she chanted. "Blood of my blood, I call upon thy." The ground began to shake beneath her and suddenly everything was silent. The stone in front of Lydia began to glow and the ghostly face of Maria appeared before her.

"Hello Lydia," her mother greeted her coldly.

"Mother," said Lydia irritably.

"It's been a while since you last visited me." Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yea, I know. I need your help," Lydia began to talk but her mother interrupted her.

"That's all your here for. No, hi mom I've missed you, nothing."

"I need your help. Dad is back and...I don't know what to do." Lydia cupped her face in her hands. "I don't know anything."

"What does Daniel want?" her mother inquired.

"he wants me and the soul of the boy I love," Lydia replied. Her mom smiled warmly.

"You're in love, how wonderful." said Maria. "What's his name?" Lydia smiled thinly and ringed her hands in top of her lap.

"His name is Rudyard," she confessed. "He loves me so much and his family treats me very nicely."

"My dear, that's wonderful," Maria sighed. "Hold onto that love. It's special."

"Mom, Daddy wants me to kill Rudyard. I can't, how do I stop him from making me do this?" Her mother's eyes filled with pain.

"Your father isn't a very easy man to work with, you know. He hardly has any weaknesses," she admitted. "But he always loved or shall we say prefered you."

"Mom, how do I stop anything bad from happening?" she begged. "I don't know what to do."

"My child, this is a battle only for you, but remember you are not alone in the war."

"Your wise words do me no good, mother." Lydia remarked.

"I'm sorry, you have to figure this out by yourself. Goodbye." Her mother's ghost began to fade before she could ask anything more.

"Goodbye mom." Lydia got up on her feet and dusted off her legs. She turned and headed back for the Teer Manor.

* * *

Rudyard rested up stairs in Lydia's room. He laid motionless on her bed, staring at the next to her bedside table. It was covered with pics of them they had taken when they were bored. Iblis appeared in the doorway.

"Son, come on she'll be back. How many times has she walked out, she'll be back," Iblis reassured his son.

"You don't know that. She could be back at that house, she might not ever come back," Rudyard grumbled. Iblis sighed and walked over to the bed. He put a hand on Rudyard's shoulder.

"Come on, get your ass up," ordered Iblis. Rudyard obediently followed and faced his father. "Son, this to shall pass. Just wait and see."

"Dad, I love her," said Rudyard.

"You don't know that." said Iblis. Rudyard cocked an eyebrow at his father.

"Dad, sometimes we sleep naked with each other. We live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, and we shower together. We love each other." Iblis gripped his son's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Rudyard, you're still a virgin, right?" asked Iblis, fearful he might soon become a grandpa.

"Yes dad, Lydia and I feel more for each other than just physical lust." Iblis smiled nervously.

"I'm ok with that as long as you don't have sex." he patted Rudyard's back and got up and left the room, but he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back. "She will come back, I know it. If she really loves you, she will."

Rudyard nodded to his father and smiled a fake smile until Iblis left. He felt the hotness build up in his face and his eyes began to spill hot tears of rage, sorrow, and a broken heart.

"I hope you're right dad," he whispered.

* * *

As Lydia neared the Manor she felt a cold presence descend upon the house.

"Dad," she breathed. Lydia made a mad dash for the house. _Baby, please be safe. _As she cut the corner and entered the front fence, she was hit with a violent blow to the back of the head. "Rudyard." That was the last word she said before she blacked out.

* * *

The front to the Teer Manor crashed open with a loud**_ BANG! _**

"Lydia? Is that you?" called Iblis from the study room down stairs. Lydia's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Yes it is," she said in a deceitful and distorted voice. "I'm just going to go up stairs and check out Rudyard."

"Alright," replied Iblis, who didn't seem to hear anything wrong with Lydia.

Lydia turned up the stairs and slowly pulled out the dagger from her back pocket and gripped it, ready to kill, in her hand. She leisurely pushed the door open to reveal Rudyard laying on the bed.

"Baby," she called in a seasoned, sweet voice. "I'm sorry I left." Rudyard turned and made out her dark figure in the doorway.

"Lidie?" he asked.

"Yes baby, it's me." She sauntered over to the bed. "I'm sorry I left."

"It's alright, babe." said Rudyard. He opened his arms to hug her, but he felt her push him to the bed.

"I'll make it up to you though." Lydia slithered seductively onto the bed with him, and straddle his body. "I love you, baby."

"Lydia, what are you doing?" asked Rudyard nervously.

"Don't you want me," she asked huskily. "I know I want you."

"Lydia, I don't understand. Please stop," he begged and tried to push he off, but she pinned him down by the wrists. He could feel the cold, icy blade of the dagger she was holding. She slowly rubbed against his midsection.

"Come on baby, fuck me." Rudyard freed his hands and pushed her off of him.

"Lydia, what the hell!" shouted Rudyard.

"You shouldn't speak of hell like that," she warned. Lydia raised the dagger over her head. "You might end up going there!" She slammed the dagger into the bed, inches away from Rudyard's shoulder.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he rolled off the bed. Lydia laughed fiendishly.

"You're going to hell! You're going to hell!" she chanted over and over again.

"Shit! Lydia what happened!" he shouted. "When did you become a psycho maniac?" Lydia frowned.

"You shouldn't make me angry, Rudyard. I can do some terrible things, that you don't want to know." The door shut with a force that made the whole house shake. Rudyard scanned Lydia's features, something wasn't right. He glanced up at he eyes, violet and black consumed the whites of her eyes. "Do you like my eyes baby? Aren't they just beautiful?" She cackled loudly.

"You're not Lidie." he said. Lydia laughed again.

"You're damn right I'm not." she replied. "I'm you're worst nightmare, I'm the monsters in your closet, I'm every thing children fear."

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Rudyard. Lydia sneered.

"I want Lydia," she snickered.

"You can't have her."

"Then I shall have your soul!" she shriek and ran at him with the dagger. Rudyard lunged to the side and Lydia turned to him with hate emitting from her body. She came at him again, knocking him to the floor. "Do you really think you can save her. She always belonged to the darkness, not you."

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" taunted Lydia. She cuffed Rudyard on the side of the head, sending his skull into the wall. He seethed in pain and shoved her off of him and ran for the door. "Run, run little rabbit," she teased.

Rudyard dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen he flipped on the light switched and the figure of Lydia appeared.

"You can't hide from me." Rudyard hastily grabbed one of the knives hanging from the wall. Iblis ran into the room and glared at the two.

"What in christ's name is going on!" he yelled. Lydia threw her dagger at him and cupped her ears.

"Never say that name!" she shrieked and fell to her knees. She looked threateningly up at Iblius. "Fuck you!"

"What happened to her?" Iblis asked his son.

"It's not Lydia," he whispered. "It's not Lydia." POts and pans began to fly around the room encircling the two djinn.

"The most evil djinn," she laughed. "You're no match for me." A meat tenderizer flew at Iblis. It nearly hit him in the head.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled. Lydia cackled.

"What do you know of hell? Have you ever been?" she mocked. "You call yourselves evil, ha!"Rudyard threw the knife he was holding at her. It grazed her arm leaving her with a deep cut.

"Fuck!" she cried. A large frying pan flew into Rudyard's head, knocking him to the floor. "That shows you bitch." she laughed.

"Lydia, stop this," ordered Iblis as he aided to his son.

"I'm not Lydia!" she shrieked. "I'm not that little bitch!" She threw a butter knife into Iblis' back. He screamed in pain.

"Lydia, you're in there somewhere. Stop this," begged Rudyard. "Stop this." Lydia screamed in pain and threw herself to the floor.

"Damn you all to hell!" she screamed. Rudyard crawled over to her and tried to stroke her hair. She lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. "I don't know what she sees in you." she said as she began to straggle him. "You're nothing./ You hear me nothing."

"Rudyard," cried Iblis. He pulled the knife out of his back and flung it at Lydia. She fell to the floor beside Rudyard and began to dry.

"Lydia?" asked Rudyard. She sobbed int his shoulder and nodded. Lydia held her arm in pain and screamed.

"I don't want to do this! I don't want to do this anymore!" Iblis limped over to the two of them and rested next to Rudyard.

"Lydia, what happened?" he asked. Lydia looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know this would happen." she sobbed. Rudyard swung his arm around her and cuddled her close to his chest.

"Everything will be alright now," he said. "It's over."


	17. It's Not Over, It Will Never Be Over

Chapter 17

"It's over." His words ran through Lydia's head. Lydia closed her and sank into the bed, pulling the comforter over her small frame.

"It will never be over," she said aloud. "Never."

* * *

Rudyard sat on the cold tile floor of his bathroom thinking.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" he asked himself. He had to do something, he had protect Lydia.

"What the fuck am I going to do!" he yelled in frustration. He kicked the wall in anger and huffed. Rudyard stood up and stared at the mirror.

He looked tired and defeated. His deep red hair was a mess and there were bruises on his neck from where Lydia or possessed Lydia had tried to strangle him. He didn't care though, he knew she didn't mean it.

"What a fucking night?" he muttered. Rudyard combed his hair slightly trying to make it look a little more presentable and opened the door. He walked into his and Lydia's room to find her already in bed.

"Babe?" he called.

"Yea," she answered weakly. Rudyard under the blanket with her and threw one leg over her side.

"I love you," he said as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Lydia sighed and cuddled closer to Rudyard.

"I love you too baby."

"Really?"

"Yea." Rudyard gripped Lydia's hands in his and breathed in the scent of hair. He had always liked her long raven black hair.

"Tell me the truth Lydia," said Rudyard. "This isn't over is it?" Lydia shook her in reply.

"No, it's not." A tear fell from her eye. "I'm so sorry." Rudyard rose to face her.

"About what?" he asked wiping her tear away.

"For hooking you into this," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you or your dad."

"Babe, I know that and so does he."

"Rudyard I can't let him do this to me again." cried Lydia. "I can't let him take you away." She sobbed into Rudyard's shoulder and held him tightly.

"I know you don't, I promise you I will never let that happen," assured Rudyard.

"You don't know that. You don't know what he can do." Rudyard knew Lydia was right, he didn't know. He'd never faced this sort of problem ever before, but he had to fix this. Rudyard was never able to keep his mother for very long, but he intended to be with Lydia for a long time. He wasn't about to let anyone take her.

"I promise I'll take care of you," he said, stroking her hair lovingly. "I promise." Lydia looked up at him,her violet eyes glistened with her tears.

"Don't make promises you can't kept."

"I swear on the Blue Djinn that I Rudyard Alden Teer will keep you safe." he announced. He looked down at her. His icy, blue eyes scanned over her features trying hard to memorize every detail.

Her lips were full and pink, her skin was pale but not deathly pale. Her hands were small and thin, perfect for playing piano and caressing his face lovingly. Her body was quite small compared to his and he loved to pull her close and engulf her figure in his.

Lydia stared up at Rudyard looking him over, pulling out his flaws and perfections. He had a slight over bite, but she liked because when he kissed her, he would always make sure to nip at her bottom lip with it. It gave her a sweet sensation that made her shiver slightly. Rudyard has this habit of always organizing the bathroom, which Lydia hates, but at the same time loves. She always thought it's what made him just a little normal. And when he just stares at something instead of her when she talking. She hates it, but always wonders what he's thinking. Rudyard was so much different from her, yet the same. She never could understand, but she didn't want to. Being confused made her forget about the bad things she usually thought about.

"Babe," said Rudyard.

"Yes."

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" he asked as if he were a child begging his parents not leave.

"No," she replied simply. "I'm going to stay with you." She pulled Rudyard's arms around and surrendered herself to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

"Mother?" called a little girl from a corner.

"Mommy?" she called again. She saw the outline of her body in the dark and rushed over to it.

"Mom, are you ok?" The girl tapped the body and retracted in horror. She stepped into a pool of blood and screamed.

"Mommy!" The little girl sat on the floor and cried.

"Mommy," she seethed.

"Baby?" rasped the body on the floor. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm right here mommy!" She crawled over to her mother and looked down at her battered face.

"Come here Lydia," said her mom gesturing here to lay down with her. Lydia obeyed her mother and laid next to her.

"You know mommy loves you, right?" asked mom. Lydia nodded, her large violet eyes filled with fear.

"Mommy would never really hurt you, because mommy loves you." Her mother a hand out and brushed her daughter's hair, moving it slightly out of her face.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good," breathed her mother. Lydia stared into her eyes, not noticing the pair of scissors in her mother's hand.

"Mommy is going to save you, alright." Lydia nodded.

"Good girl, don't scream." Her mother brought the scissors down trying to stab her daughter. Lydia screamed in fear and ran from her mother.

"Lydia! Lydia come back!" her mother screamed after her.

Lydia ran through dark halls, passing scenes from her childhood until she came upon Philipa and John.

"Hi," greeted the redheaded teen.

"Hi." replied Lydia. Lydia stepped closer into the scene, trying to be happy, but was still scared.

"I have a message for you," said Philipa.

"Who's it from," asked Lydia.

"From your mother." Philipa pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Lydia. Lydia ran away crying.

Why was this happening to her? What did she do wrong? She ran and ran until she was stopped by a boy. He had red hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey babe," he called to her.

"Rudyard," called Lydia.

"Yea babe, come here." Lydia glided over his side and glazed out over a vast ocean.

"Isn't beautiful?" he asked pulling her close.

"Yes," replied Lydia.

"Just like you huh?" Lydia nodded not really knowing what else to do.

"It's to bad that you're gonna die though," said Rudyard in an inhuman voice.

"What!" cried Lydia.

"You're gonna die bitch!" screamed Rudyard. He gripped her by the shoulders and shoved her into the dark blue water.

She hit the surface with a crash, it sent shock waves pain up her spine. Lydia gasped for air trying desperately to swim. Her head bobbed up to the surface for second, but it seemed like an eternity she saw the face of her father peering down at her with a look a satisfaction.

"Daddy!" she screamed. She went back down. She mentally screamed for her father, anyone to save her. BUt no one came, she sunk down to the bottom were she lay motionless. Her whole body racked with pain from fighting the water.

"Mother," she called out. "Kill me now."

"KILL ME NOW!" she creamed and sobbed. "Kill me now."

* * *

Lydia woke up screaming in terror with Rudyard cupping her face, trying to make stop.

"Mother!" she screamed.

"Shh, shh babe everything is going to be fine," assured Rudyard. "Please stop screaming."

Lydia looked around the room and saw Iblis and Buck in the doorway. Their expressions were ones of uneasiness and apprehension.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Lydia," said Iblis.

"Fuck Lidie, what happened?" asked Buck. Lydia looked around scared of what to say.

"I was dreaming," she murmured. "Just dreaming."

"About what?" he asked again.

"A lot of things, horrible things." Everyone grew silent. They looked at one another trying to figure out what to do. Lydia broke the silence.

"It's not over." she said.

"What?" asked Rudyard.

"It's just begun." Her words wavered in the air, not seeming to go away. They all fell silent again.


	18. What can we do?

Chapter 18

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Buck standing in the doorway.

""He's not done yet he hasn't even started." began Lydia. "My father wants me back and he always gets what he wants." Rudyard threw his arms around her.

"He can't have you, Lydia. You're not his property." assured Rudyard. Lydia shook her head.

"I am," she said quietly.

"This is insane!" shouted Iblis. "If your father wants you back go."

"My father is an extremely dangerous man, I can't go back."

"He is your father." stated Iblis. "Children respect their parents and obey." Lydia stared up at Iblis.

"Really?" she asked. Iblis nodded.

"So if he tells me I have to kill Rudyard, I do it?" she asked in irritated voice.

"He wants you to what!" exclaimed Iblis. They all became quiet.

"My father wants me to kill Rudyard and he wants to take my humanity." announced Lydia. "He wants to take my mortality, my freedom." Lydia cupped her chest and closed her eyes.

"Demons don't need feelings or a heart." Her eyes glowed with hatred. "They don't feel, they don't love. They are creatures of destruction and pain."

"Lydia, you're not one of them," assured Rudyard.

"I am, I'm a cambion. My sole purpose in life is to destroy and help destroy!" she screamed in anger.

"Liddie, you're stronger than this," said Buck.

"You don't know me." Lydia removed the sheets from her body and stood up. "I lead my mother straight to her death. I was scared of my parents, but I knew my father wouldn't kill me, he needed me. I traded my mother for my life."

"Most people would do that in a situation like that...I think." Iblis pointed out.

"But I should have died," cried Lydia, "I would be free. Now if I die my father wins, he gets my soul."

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Buck.

"I don't I know. My father hasn't shown interest in me for years," she sighed.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't just stand by and watch you get hurt," said Rudyard, "There has to be a way for me to protect you."

"Rudyard, I can protect myself, it's you and your family that you need to be worried about." Lydia walked across the room to the window and gazed outside.

"My father won't kill me, he needs me, but he won't hesitate to kill you. You're my last connection to humanity."

"I don't understand this, who exactly is your father?" asked Iblis, "It seems you've failed to tell me."

"My father...he he's...Belphagor, demon of wealth, one of the seven princes of hell." she stuttered. Iblis' eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious, why would he...how would he?" mumbled Iblis. "Demons don't need to reproduce, they live forever, why?"

"My father...created me for a reason, a very bad reason." stated Lydia. "I'm...part of a larger plan. A very sinister plan."

"What do you mean?" questioned Iblis.

"I'm the Anti Christos," breathed Lydia, "I'm the beast from the sea, the fourth rider of the Apocalypse."

"But, you're just a child. You barely even use your powers."

"Do that for a reason, my powers are dark, they are intended for evil. If I use them I'm condemning myself or my fate." Lydia removed her eyes from the window and to Iblis and the boys. Her usually violet eyes looked black and normal.

"I don't want to be the destruction of the world, of mankind. I want to have a life, I want to be happy." Lydia stomped her foot on the floor and threw her fists against the wall next to her. She gritted her teeth and seethed in frustration. She hated her father, her mother for doing this to her. They were so selfish. Why? Why her? What did she do to them? She was just a little girl, who wanted love and happiness and a life. She had all those things now, she had friends, and Rudyard. Why did they want to take that from her? Aren't parents supposed to want a good life for their children? Lydia's parents weren't like normal loving parents though. They created her for their own purposes, she was never supposed to have fun or love.

"Lydia, you aren't the destruction of the world, you're one of things that make the world tolerable." said Rudyard, standing up from the bed and gripping her shoulders.

"I've without my mother for a long time, and I've been miserable the whole time until now. You gave me back the happiness, that my mom took when she left." Rudyard rested his forehead to hers and smiled weakly. "I won't let him take you from me, you're my girlfriend and no one will ever take you from me."

"If only it was as simple as that, but you'll be fighting the entire army of hell for me." Lydia laughed bitterly, "They won't give up."

"Neither will I, Lydia, I love you," sighed Rudyard.

"I love you too babe."


	19. Demons and Djinn

Chapter 19

As the sun rose against the cold English sky, Lydia could feel the easiness filtering throughout the Teer manor. Rudyard had woken up before her and was already downstairs. Lydia stood up from the bed and went towards the window.

"God, please give strength," she silently prayed.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen the three men were silent. No one knew what to say, they had gone through a lot in the past 72 hours, but Iblis broke the silence.

"You know there's a djinnverso tournament in few days. It's in New York," said Iblis. "You want to go?"

Rudyard looked up at his father with a tired expression.

"Dad, all I want to do is get to Vegas." he sighed and placed his face in his palms.

"Rudyard maybe getting out of London would help..." started Buck.

"Help what, Dybbuk!" shouted Rudyard, "Lydia and I are perfectly fine."

"No You're not and maybe getting away and being surrounded by djinn might help Lydia and you," Buck replied trying to keep calm.

"You know he's right Rudyard," said Iblis.

"Right about what?" asked Lydia. She stood in the archway of the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. Rudyard turned to her and smiled vaguely.

"There's a djinnverso tournament in New York and my dad wants us to go."

"That would be fun babe," said Lydia taking a seat by Rudyard at the table.

"I guess," he sighed in reply. Lydia rubbed her hand across his back lovingly.

"Come on Rudy, we first met each other at a djinnverso tournament."

"Yea but..." Lydia stood up and crossed hers arms.

"But nothing, we should go." Rudyard looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, when is the tournament?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"It's tomorrow," announced Iblis.

Lydia smiled, "Well we should get packing then." She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get ready. Rudyard turned to his brother and father.

"I hate you both," he sneered and stood up roughly from his seat and followed Lydia to their room.

* * *

"Lydia," sighed Rudyard as he reached her in their room.

"What?" she replied. Rudyard sat down on the bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

"I don't think we should go." Lydia turned away from her packing and frowned.

"Why not?" Rudyard sighed and looked up at her.

"I don't want to runaway from our problem." he said.

"Our problem," repeated Lydia, "It's not your problem it's mine and I will make the decisions on what to do about it."

"Lydia, it is my problem. Your father is threatening me, so that makes it my problem." Rudyard threw a pillow at the wall in frustration.

"You're blaming me for this aren't, you're mad at me." assumed Lydia. She stared at her bag and a tear rolled from her eye.

"I didn't mean for things to happen, I just wanted to be happy."

"Lydia, I don't blame you..." Rudyard stopped himself and stared at Lydia. She wasn't herself anymore. She was scared and sad, she was acting like she did the first day he met her. A loner, the misery chick.

"I just want to be with you, Rudyard. You're m best friend and my first love." Lydia wandered over to the side of their bed and sat down.

"You've made me feel happy and normal. I don't want that to go away."

"I know you don't." Rudyard conveyed. Lydia took his hand in hers and sighed.

"I just want to get out of here for awhile, who knows maybe things will get better." Lydia shrugged and smiled thinly.

"Do you really want to go?" asked Rudyard seriously. Lydia nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

"Alright." Rudyard pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Damn this child!" screamed Belphagor from the shadows.

"Can she do nothing right!" His violet eyes burned with furry and rage.

"her mother was never this hard to control," he muttered to himself, " What am I going to do with you?"

He looked down upon Rudyard and Lydia. Out of all the men in the world she chose as djinn. Ha! Those pompous fools. The powerful Ifrit and their leader Iblis. He would never live up to his name. Iblis was the name the Muslims had given Lucifer, this Iblis would never compare to him. How pitiful for his only daughter to fall victim to their fake facade of evil and malevolence.

"Oh my foolish, foolish child. How stupid could you possibly be?" his snickered sinisterly. "Hmm, but don't worry you will find out. No demon accepting or not would ever love a djinn."


	20. Pandora Patterson

Chapter 20

Lydia laid alone in her and Rudyard's hotel room. She was tried and bored, she didn't feel like getting ready or unpacking. Rudyard was next door in his father's room. His brothers had greeted them at the hotel's front door, they were talking in Iblis' room no doubt about her. She sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fuck my life," she muttered to herself.

She rolled over on her side and looked out the window. It was a cold day in New York, but the sun was still out. Today was also the day of the tournament. Rudyard had told her last night he spotted Lilith de Ghul checking in, he asked to try and be nice to that bitch. Her mother Mimi was a friend of his father's and Rudyard didn't feel like pissing off his father on little vacation. As Lydia stared out the window she didn't hear the door open and close.

"Hey babe," called Rudyard from behind. Lydia jumped in surprise and glared at him.

"Not funny," she huffed. She turned back to window and wrapped a sheet around herself.

"Come on, Lidie let's have some fun." Rudyard crawled onto the bed and laid down next to her.

"Rudyard, I'm not in the mood right now," said Lydia irritably. She trued to swat at him with her, but he caught it before it hit him.

"Lydia what's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. Lydia closed her eyes tightly and frowned.

"I keep hearing voices, I keep seeing him," she said, "He's mad at me and he's here I know it."

Rudyard gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Let's try and forget about those things, ok," he suggested. Lydia nodded and got up from the bed, she went into the bathroom and tried to fix her hair. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked just like him. The same eyes, hair, and sour expression. Her eyes made her look just like him, if only she were born with blue eyes like her mother. Maybe then she would have loved Lydia. Lydia continued to stared angrily at her reflection, why did she have to look like him? Suddenly she saw a figure in the glass next to her. He was tall with a narrow, brown eyes that looked like they could kill her. She recognized this face, she had seen in a picture. An old picture of her mother and some friends, Lydia tried to think of his name. The figure moved closer to her and reached it's hand out. Lydia started carefully at the hand, she moved towards the wall and just kept staring. The man looked like he was about to say something when she suddenly heard Rudyard call her. Figure looked out the door and faded away. It's place was replaced when Rudyard entered the room.

"Lydia it's time to go," he said. He grabbed Lydia's hand and lead her to the door.

"Babe, you ok?" he asked worriedly. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Lydia swallowed the fear in throat and tried to sound normal.

"I'm ok," she replied nonchalantly. Rudyard smiled and held the elevator door for her.

"Great." He pushed the button for the ground floor and stood back and watched the numbers travel down. When they arrived down stairs, Lydia hurriedly walked out of the elevator. She instinctively grabbed Rudyard's hand and they walked together into the tournament room. Lydia noticed many familiar faces, this of course was not her first djinnverso tournament, but she noticed a face she wished she hadn't.

"Hello Rudyard," greeted her sweet, annoying voice. Rudyard nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello Lydia dear," said Lilith. "So nice to see you here." Lydia smiled thinly and thought of something insulting to say, but decided against it. If being nice to this crackpot, silicone barbie of a djinn would help him impress the other members of his tribe then she would do it.

"Hey Lilith, long time no see, huh."said Lydia. Lilith looked down at their hands and noticed that they were clasped together tightly, there was a slight glint of jealous hidden behind the facade of her face.

"I heard the news about you two being to together, congrats!" Lilith smiled sarcastically.

"Rudyard, I didn't know you went for mundane girls," she added scornfully. Lydia shot Lilith an evil look.

"What does that mean, Lilith?" she asked gritting her teeth. Lilith flipped her hair haughtily and smirked.

"I was just saying that I'm surprise a djinn of such high class would go for something sooooo low class." She smirked and placed her thin, skeleton like hands on her hips. Lydia glared at her with intense rage.

"Well, I may be low class, but at least I'm real," taunted Lydia.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" asked Lilith. Lydia grasped her chest and smirked.

"You heard me silicone barbie, 'I'm REAL'," sneered Lydia. She shook her tits for emphasis. Lilith gawked at her vulgar comment and huffed away furious. Lydia turned to Rudyard smiled to him triumphantly. He chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"You're so bad," he laughed.

"I know," she replied, "But you love it." She smiled thinly and kept him close to her. Lydia felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," called the woman gripping her shoulder.

"Hello," she greeted meekly.

"Is your name Lydia Stewart?" questioned The tall, blond lady. Lydia stared back at her confused.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Rudyard irritably.

"My name is Pandora Patterson, I'm looking for Lydia Stewart." she stated , still gripping the girl's shoulder.

"I'm Lydia Stewart, do I know you?" asked Lydia. Pandora smiled warmly.

"I was a very good friend of mother's." Pandora replied. "I was Maria's best friend."

Lydia stared at Pandora, her eyes shifting across her face and clothes.

"I recognize you from pictures," she said simply. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you," said Pandora. "I can help you if you let me." Rudyard pulled Lydia away from Pandora.

"She doesn't need your help, we are perfectly fine," he declared holding Lydia close.

"She's not fine, _he_ is trying to find her." said Pandora.

"I don't know what you're talking about, how did you even get in here?" asked Rudyard. Pandora glared at him.

"I'm a friend of Nimrod's," she replied. Pandora turned her attention back to Lydia.

"I need to get you out of here," she said trying to grab her hand but was stopped by Rudyard.

"Dont' touch her," he growled. Lydia turned to him, releasing herself from his grasp.

"Rudyard, be nice she was my mother's friend maybe she could help," said Lydia. "Pandora, can you really help us?"

"Yes I can, but you need to get out of here," she insisted.

"Why?" asked Rudyard. Pandora glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Its not good for her to out in the open in such a public place." Pandora gripped Lydia's hand. "We need to go."

"Wait," stopped Lydia. "I need to ask you something?" Pandora nodded for her to ask.

"I hear my father," she said, "I see him in my dreams, he's everywhere. How do I stop him?" Pandora looked down at the girl in pity.

"He wants me to hurt Rudyard and his family." she said. Lydia looked like she was close to tears. "I have been plagued by possessions and voices. I just want it to stop."

"Lydia, I need to keep you under watch, ok. We can figure out how to help you, but right now I need to make sure nothing happens to you," assured Pandora.

"Ok," agreed Lydia, "But..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure you can help me?" Lydia asked.

"I am a 100% positive I can help you, your mother would have wanted me to help you." she assured Lydia. Lydia smiled at her, she had finally found someone to help her. Thank you God!


	21. The Dangers of Lydia

Chapter 21

"What in bloody hell is happening!" shouted Iblis.

"Dad, calm down," suggested Rudyard. Iblis turned o his son.

"Rudyard, how do I calm down when my sons and I are sitting before the Blue Djinn of Babylon and Nirod FUCKING Godwin!" he screamed.

"You just had to throw a curse word in there," sighed Nimrod, who was lazily leaning on the wall before them. Faustina Sachertorte was seated at a large table in the room, beside her sat Pandora. The two women conversed and seemed to have came to a mutual agreement.

Pandora looked up at Lydia. "Lydia, I need you to tell me everything." she said softly.

"Everything about what?" asked Lydia.

"Your life Lydia."

"I have nothing to attribute to," stated Lydia coldly. Pandora's eyes softened.

"I realize this is difficult for you, but I need to know," she pleaded.

"No you don't it's my life not your's," said Lydia, "You have no right to even ask."

"Lydia, I understand this new and scary for you, but you have to work with me if you want help."

"She doesn't need you, Lydia has us." argued Rudyard. He crossed his arms against his chest and scowled.

"Rudyard, your not enough defense for what's coming."

"She's right, Iblis please understand this is in the best for the Ifrit." added Faustina. Iblis sneered.

"Since when is it your job to decide what's best for my tribe. All you do for us it give us cruel punishments." he spat in disgust.

"Please, I am only trying to protect you," sighed the Blue Djinn.

"From WHAT!" yelled Jonathan. Pandora and Faustina turned to Lydia.

"Lydia, would you care to explain?" asked Pandora. "I know you are aware of what's happening."

Lydia's eyes shifted around the room, she wanted to speak but she just couldn't. She nervously twisted her hands and stared helplessly at her feet.

"Lydia," called Rudyard. "Lidie?"

"They're trying to protect you from a very bad person, that's all." said Lydia.

"Could you be more detailed?" Jared irritably asked. Lydia turned her head up to the ceiling and frowned.

"From my father," she whispered. Pandora noticed her odd behavior and began to panic a little.

"Lydia, I need you to focus." she snapped. "I need you to tell me about your life."

Lydia turned her gaze from the ceiling directly to Pandora.

"My name is Lydia Marie Stewart. I was born April 6th, 1994. It was 3:33 in the morning." she began. "My father is Belphegor, demon of vanity and sloth. His strongest month is April, and he named me Filia Vanitas, it means Daughter Vanity in Latin. He came to this plane to find married happiness that mortals speak of. He never found it and proved the rumors were just rumors. He left when I was three, but he came back when I was six. He left me alone in that house for eight years. I have a very, very bad destiny ahead of me and I'm terrified. Recently I've felt his presence again, I have gone through demonic possession once so far, and I see things. I am aware of the eminent danger I bring to the Ifrit and Marid tribes of djinn. There is a war coming and its close."

Pandora studied Lydia's fearful expressions.

"Ms. Patterson, want do you want to do about this?" asked Faustina. Pandora turned back to her and sighed.

"We need to get both tribes underground," she replied.

"What the hell is going on!" questioned Iblis. "I'm the leader of the Ifrit, I will decide the course of action. Lydia and in my care, not your's."

"You do not understand the servility of this situation," scolded Pandora. "You are not of the same malevolence as a Prince of Hell."

"I can do better!" shouted Iblis.

"Iblis, please think of it. Demonic entities is out of our range of knowledge." noted Nimrod.

"So, you're telling me to give up?"

"Not give up, but live to fight another day," asserted Nimrod. "There is no use to try and fight now. We know nothing about these monsters."

"He's right Iblis, we need to gather intel." stated Faustina flatly.

"They want to kill my son, Nimrod. They want to kill Rudyard." revealed Iblis bitterly. "Lydia told me that her father has ordered her to kill Rudyard. She doesn't want to do it and I don't want that to happen. He's threatening my family."

"Everyone in room is threatened by Belphegor."said Pandora. "What we need to do now is just lay low."

"What about our casinos?" asked Timothy. "what will happen when all the Ifrit lay low, huh."

"If you're worried about your percious bad luck, don't." hissed Nimrod. "Belphegor and his minions will do it all for you."

Lydia sat quietly watching them argue. She gripped Rudyard's hand tightly. She hated each moment the anger and tension rose in the room.

"Has anyone ever thought about what was happening with me?" she crackled. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"You're arguing about petty details and problems. Do any of you care that Belphegor could wipe out the entire djinn population if he wanted. He could even be in this very room. We're in danger, that's all that matters." she sputtered.

"Lydia's right," agreed Pandora. "We have to stop fighting and save that for the monsters."

* * *

After everyone left to their respective bedrooms Rudyard and Lydia went to theirs. Lydia immediately went to the bedroom.

"Lydia?" called Rudyard as he entered the room.

"Yea, babe?" she answered quietly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Rudyard came up behind and hugged her tightly.

"You know I love you right," he said. Lydia nodded.

"I will always love you, Lydia. Never forget that."

"I won't baby." Lydia lazily brushed her finger tips against his skin. Rudyard brushed aside stray strands of hair from the back of her neck and laid gentle kisses to her hairline. Lydia leaned closer to him and sighed. Rudyard stopped kissing and looked at her.

"I hate it when you're sad," he muttered.

"I hate when I'm sad too." she remarked. Rudyard kissed her forehead and laid her on their bed. He laid nest her and threw one leg across hers. He tighten his gripped around her and placed his face in the nape of neck.

"You know Lydia..."

"What?" she asked.

"I brought a couple condoms with me, I stuck in the side table's drawer."

"So?" she breathed.

"So, let's have some fun," he suggested. Lydia turned to face him. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Fine, but only if I get to be on top." she stated. Rudyard smiled and reached over to the drawer of the condom.

"Deal, babe," he cheered.


	22. The End

Chapter 22

A.N.- Epic fight scene! Hope you love it.

Part 1- _THE DAY BEGINS_

Lydia and Rudyard awoke to banging on their door.

"Hello?" called Buck's voice from the outside.

"Lydia, get up." called Philipa. "Lydia!"

Lydia rolled over and groaned. Rudyard scooted away from her and hugged the blankets closer to his nude body.

"We're coming in," called Buck. There was a loud thud and the door opened.

"Lydia?" called Philipa. She entered the bedroom and was horrified. She stood in the bedroom frozen as Buck came up behind and gawked at the scene.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled. Rudyard and Lydia's eyes immediately shot open. Lydia sat up and glared at their two friends. Rudyard followed this action and sneered at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing in our room!" he growled. Philipa placed her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

"Well, what have you been doing!" she snarked back.

"Philipa don't," warned Lydia, wagging her finger at her friend.

"Don't what?" she queried, "Don't be mad that you just slept with my enemy!"

"He's my boyfriend Phil!" yelled Lydia.

"I'm your best friend!"

"Stop fighting!" shouted Buck. Buck gripped Philipa's hand and pulled her closer to him and away from Rudyard's throat.

"Phil, I'm sorry." sighed Lydia. "But I have deep feelings for Rudyard."

"He could hurt you," said Philipa. Rudyard leaned closer to Lydia, wrapping his arms and the sheets over her the shield her body more.

"Philipa, I'm more concerned about the monsters that could hurt you and everyone else."

"Philipa maybe we should leave so, they can um...get dressed," suggested Buck.

"Yes please do leave," repeated Rudyard. Philipa turned and left the room a bad mood. Buck followed quickly behind her.

"Babe," called Rudyard. Lydia turned to him.

"Rudyard?"

"Are you mad?"

"No Rudyard."

Lydia pulled a pillow and released herself from Rudyard's grip. She lifted the sheets and shielded herself with the rather large pillow. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Yea she's mad..." sighed Rudyard as he flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

The couple arrived downstairs and entered the hotel restaurant for breakfast with everyone else.

"Squirt!" yelled Jonathan from across the room. He and Rudyard's other brothers flailed their arms in the air to get their attention.

Rudyard turned to his brothers, "I'll grab something to eat with Lydia."

They moved to the buffet line and grabbed some plates. Lydia silently looked down the row of food barely picking up anything.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. She picked up a few pieces of watermelon and sat down at a random table. Rudyard followed after her.

"Something is wrong, Lydia." He leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Tell me Liddie."

"Nothing Rudyard. Just go sit with your brothers," she hissed. He leaned closer to her and sighed heavily.

"Lydia," he muttered.

"Rudyard go," she huffed and lightly shoved him away. People stared looking in their direction and Rudyard frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry we got caught this morning, but that's not my fault." he explained.

"That's not what this is about," she spat.

"The what is it!" he shouted. Everyone in the restaurant was staring right them. Jonathan and the Teer boys stared from their table and Philipa, Buck, and John stood up from theirs.

"Rudyard, go sit with your brothers!" Lydia yelled back. Rudyard sneered at her, grabbed his plate and stalked off towards his brothers. Philipa stood up and walked over to Lydia.

"Liddie sit with us," she offered. Lydia nodded and walked with her. She sat down in frustration, laying her head on the hard table.

"Sooo..." mumbled John. "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"We just want to help Liddie," added Buck chewing on a piece of waffle.

"Well, you can help by staying out of my room." she commented.

"I didn't know you were sexually active," said Philipa. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"Do you have to know?"

"Just a little curious," added John.

"Valentine's," she sighed.

"Awww oh romantic," snickered Buck.

"Don't laugh," warned Philipa. She turned back to Lydia.

"How was it?" she asked. Lydia gave her a questioning look. "I just wanna know."

"It's amazing," she said smiling.

"Gross," gagged John and Buck.

"What!" cried Lydia.

"I don't want to hear about my brother's sexual activities! That's nasty." exclaimed Buck.

"Hmph," grunted Lydia. Rudyard glared at them from across the room.

"They walked in on us and she's mad at me," he sighed bitterly.

"Chicks are weird," confirmed Jared.

"They get inside your head," added Jonathan.

"They aren't that bad. It's nice to have someone to be with," said Rudyard. His brothers laughed.

"Yeah right!" they chuckled. Rudyard rolled his eyes and gott up from the table.

"You guys don't know anything." He walked towards Lydia's table and sat in the seat next to it.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey bro," greeted Buck.

"Don't call me bro."

"Ifrit," spat Philipa.

"Marid," replied Rudyard.

"Please don't start with each other," begged Lydia. She threw her head back in exasperation and grunted.

"I hate it when you fight or bag on each other. I don't want to choose between you!" she said.

"Lydia, you must understand. Rudyard tried to kill us once!" shouted John waving his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Well, he won't do it again," Lydia huffed back.

"Do what again?" asked Pandora as she came up behind the teens. They all turned around and smiled nervously.

"Oh, just some old stuff," Lydia shrugged. Nimrod stood beside Pandora and took a seat at the table.

"How did everyone sleep?" he asked.

"I slept well, uncle. Although I think Lydia had a better night than I did," she added coyly.

"Phil!" cried Lydia. Pandora turned to Lydia and gave her a questioning brow.

"What is she talking about?"

"..."

"Lydia." Lydia looked at Rudyard for some help.

"Well, we just had a very good night," he said. The two adults eyed the teens around the table. Pandora shifted in her seat and had a serious expression painted across her face.

"What did you two do?" she questioned. Lydia froze and stared at Pandora in fear. "Don't act like you are innocent Lydia Stewart, I know those little tricks. Your mother and I used them many times."

Lydia hung her head in shame and sighed. "Well...we...we...sort of...did stu...stuff," she mumbled.

"Dear God," huffed Pandora. "Lydia..."

"Pandora..." Lydia mimicked. Buck and John snickered as they watched.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Pandora.

"Oh nothing," chuckled Buck. Nimrod gave Lydia a questioning brow.

"Care to elaborate on what you did?" he asked her. Lydia shrank back into her seat and shifted uncomfortably. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Lydia, you do know you can tell me anything. Your mother always did and sometimes she said a little bit too much," Pandora admitted.

"Well, Rudyard and I did 'IT' last night," replied Lydia. Pandora and Nimrod stared at her and then to the other teens. Everyone was silent for while until Nimrod finally spoke.

"Um," he piped nervously. "John, Philipa...you're still...virgins right?"

The twins gawked at their uncle, surprised he even had the balls to ask the questions. This was the man who hated even mentioning procreation let alone recreational sex.

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Philipa. John observed his uncle closely.

"Uncle Nimrod do you still have your virginity?" he asked raising a brow. Nimrod and Pandora blushed slightly.

"I know Pandora doesn't," Lydia blurted.

"Lydia!" shouted Pandora. "You don't just assume those things, sometimes they might not be true." Pandora was red with embarrassment. Lydia smirked and leaned into the table.

"So yes?" she inquired.

"Yeah, ok, so yeah I lost my virginity. Big woop!" Pandora sat back in her seat and jabbed her fork into her waffles. Meanwhile Iblis continued to walk up to the table with a very confused expression on his face.

"You all do realize everyone in this room can hear your conversation?"he asked. He then shifted his gaze to Lydia and Rudyard.

"May I have a word with you two?" he said between his clenched teeth. Rudyard's went wide and his head slowly went down in shame. Lydia smiled nervously and laughed a little.

"Um no thank you..." she stammered. Iblis glared evilly at her.

"IT wasn't a question," he growled. Lydia and Rudyard slowly and cautiously got out of their seats. They began their walk of shame to the other side of the buffet room in silence. Iblis simply stared at the two of them. They were all silent for a while. Iblis broke the silence making the couple cringe.

"Do you two know the responsibility of the decision you made?" asked Iblis. Rudyard leaned against a wall casually. He figured if he could smart-mouth his way out this Lydia and him wouldn't get in trouble.

"Wow that sounds awfully fatherly, Dad." retorted Rudyard.

"Rudyard this isn't funny." huffed Iblis.

"I'm sorry Iblis, but this little talk isn't really well, scary. Ok it was when we were at the table, but now you're just going to give us this long boring lecture about having sex. Honestly I think you have no right to be tagging us for the choice we made." reasoned Lydia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" implored Iblis. Lydia laughed and crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty sure you were a total horndog when you were our age and I wouldn't be preaching if I were you." explained Lydia sarcastically. Rudyard smirked behind his hand and tried to hold in a laugh.

"What have I done wrong here!"

"Iblis! You have a son from a woman who wasn't your wife ok. If I were you I would just shut up now to save myself from further embarrassment." Lydia held a hand up in response. "I'm going back to breakfast thanks for the chat."

Lydia began walking away giggling to herself.

"You know she has a valid point," added Rudyard still standing at the wall. Iblis shook his head in disappointment.

"Rudyard, I'd be careful if I were you. You're going to be the next leader of our tribe, you cannot be a baby daddy." Iblis sighed.

"Dad, I love Lydia. I wouldn't mind if we had a kid together." admitted Rudyard. Iblis laid a fatherly hand on Rudyard's shoulder.

"Rudyard, be careful," sighed Iblis. He patted his son on the shoulder and continued to walk away.

* * *

Part 2- _THE NEWS_

Everyone was gathered in Pandora and Nimrod's room. Pandora's brother, Arthur and Mark, even came. The Teers sat in the corner amongst themselves. Philipa, John, Buck, and Lydia stood together at the dining room table.

"What do you think Pandora's gonna tell us?" asked Buck who was rocking back and forth in his seat.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good." sighed Lydia. Lydia looked over at Rudyard. He had chosen to sit with his family instead of her.

Pandora stood in the front of the room with everyone's eyes on her. Nimrod stood beside her with a solemn expression on his face.

"I have some news for you all," announced Pandora. "Do to the current situation we have to relocate."

Everyone had confusion painted all over their faces. Iblis stood up and straightened up his suit jacket.

"Where are we going?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Pandora stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms behind her back and smiled thinly.

"Well Iblis if you must know we are going to Rome." she stated.

"Why Rome?" asked John, "I don't understand why we have to leave."

"Because Rome is safe." said Pandora.

"I know why we have to leave," sighed Lydia. She slouched back in her seat and sighed heavily. She turned to Pandora, "My father sent someone here didn't he?"

Lydia said this not as a question, but as a statement. She knew someone was there with them. She saw him in the mirror. She knew he was after them.

"Yes." That was Pandora's only response. "Yes."

* * *

Part 3- _THE BATTLE_

_Everyone was packed and ready to go. Nimrod had phoned Layla, Edward and Dr, Sachertorte to meet them in Rome. _They all stood in PAndora and Nimrod's hotel room as PAndora prepared to transport everyone to the safe house.

"Everyone hold hans and put the luggage in the center," ordered Pandora. As everyone gathered in a closed circle Pandora began to focus her power. The room began to glow and they began to fade. The luggage was the first to disappear, but as it a new form arrived. It was the form of a man. Tall, dressed in a suit, had brown hair and hazel eyes. Pandora ended her focus and waited for the image to become clear.

"Pandora, sweetheart," called the man's voice. Pandora's eyes went wide and she unlinked the circle.

"Everyone get back!" she yelled. Pandora rushed over to Lydia, but the man stopped.

"Pandora!" screamed Lydia as Pandora flew across the room and into a wall. Nimrod rushed to her side and helped her up.

The tall man stood in the center of the room and smirked.

"You're off your game, Pandora." he laughed.

"Ben, don't touch her," warned Pandora. Ben laughed even more.

"'Her' you mean Lydia," Ben acknowledged, "My dear, I'm not after her. Well not right now anyways."

Nimrod glared at Ben with true hated in his eyes. "So this is Ben," said Nimrod.

"You're Nimrod," replied Ben. "You're more idiotic looking then I thought you'd be."

"I maybe eccentric, but I'm not an idiot." countered Nimrod. Ben chuckled lowly.

"What makes you say that?"

Nimrod smiled and stood by Pandora, taking her hand in his.

"Well, I'm the man Pandora shares her bed with, not you."

Ben glared at Nimrod, "So, you like fucking another man's girl, huh." Ben stepped closer to them.

"I'm not your girl," spat Pandora. "I'm nothing to you!"

Pandora's hands began to glow and she charged Ben. She sent to the floor with a resounding thud. He got up quickly and countered her attack. He tripped her and tackled her on the carpet. He had her pinned to the ground by the wrists, but she pried him off her with a kick to the stomach. He laid on the floor beside her and clenched his chest. Pandora rose to her feet and rushed to Lydia.

"You need to go now!" her yelled forcing Lydia and the rest of the group out into the hallway. Ben stood up and threw a vase from the coffee table at Pandora. She dodged it and followed the others out of the room. They hooked a right and ran down the hotel stairs. They could hear ben trailing after them.

"Who is he?" asked Lydia as they ran.

"An old boyfriend and ex-best fried of your mother," stammered Pandora. They reached the first floor of the hotel and ran out into the parking structure.

"We need to find cars and fast," said Iblis looking back behind them watching for Ben.

"We don't have time," said Pandora looking in the distance and seeing Ben. "Get ready to fight."

Pandora pulled out a gun from her jacket and aimed straight for Ben. She sent three bullets his way, but he was gone before they hit him.

"Where did he go, I say where did he go?" blubbered Groanin.

Pandora pointed her gun in front of her ready to shoot, when Ben suddenly appeared behind Lydia with a knife.

"Pandora, put the gun away." he ordered.

"Don't hurt Ben, you're not here for her," pleaded Pandora.

"DROP THE GUN." he ordered again. Pandora placed the gun slowly on the ground and kicked it over to Ben.

"This is between you and I. Leave Lydia out of this."

Ben vanished again and appeared behind Pandora. He held his knife to her back and cupped her neck.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he asked teasingly. He dragged the knife lightly across her back and smiled wickedly.

"I wonder what our son would have looked like?"

Pandora turned around and kicked the knife out of his hand and him kicked to the ground.

"Never ever mention him in front of me again!" shouted Pandora. She lifted her hand in his direction and yelled, "Fugere!"

Ben flew into a car's windshield. Pandora lifted her hand again sending Ben into the air and back down to the car. Blood began to drip from his hair as he got off the car.

"I see you haven't lost your touch for Latin spells." noticed Ben as he lazily wiped blood from his mouth.

"Impulerit." Ben was flung to the ground so hard as he skidded across the ground he pulled up some of the asphalt as he went. He got up again and stumbled a few steps. He smirked at Pandora.

"Amintesc Sentimentul," muttered Ben. Pandora screamed in pain and clenched her stomach.

"What did you do?" she seethed. Nimrod and the others rushed around her. Her brothers, Arthur and Mark, drew the daggers out from the belts. Ben stood with a crooked smile on his battered face.

"Making you remember," he taunted. "Making you remember the pain of losing a child." Pandora fell to the ground and cried out. She noticed that blood began to run down her pant leg. She slowly lifted a shaky hand to the red substance in horror.

"Ben stop this now!" insisted Mark.

"You've done enough!" shouted Arthur.

Ben shook his head and said, "Why should I, huh?"

He limped over to a cement divider and leaned against it warily. "I'm a demon, she's a witch. Our kinds hate each other."

"You once loved this girl, Ben. Show some mercy, she did for you. You owe her!" argued Mark.

Pandora still laid bleeding on the ground. Nimrod sat with her trying to help calm her.

"Just relax," he assured her.

"Nimrod it hurts so much," she cried. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Lydia grabbed her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Just hold on, please, just hold on." begged Lydia. Pandora managed a small smile.

"Lydia, I've been through worse," she laughed. "I'll get through this. I know I will, but I need to make sure you get through too."

Tears of pain rolled down Pandora's cheeks. "Rudyard," called Pandora. The young djinn appeared beside Lydia.

"Yes," he said. His voice quivered with fear.

"I need you to get Lydia out of here and now," she ordered. Rudyard nodded in response and grabbed Lydia's shoulders. Lydia turned to him and sighed.

"I don't want to leave her," Lydia croaked, tears now forming in her eyes.

"We need to go," insisted Rudyard. He pulled Lydia to her feet and silently lead to her away from the group. They were almost behind a car when ben spotted them.

"Lydia," he chirped. "Where are you going?" Lydia turned and gasped.

"Your daddy is looking for you, ya know. He'd be awfully disappointed if you just disappeared with the djinn boy." Ben chuckled cruelly and attempted the stand on his own, but soon stumbled.

"Ben, let her go," snarled Pandora.

"Shut up, bitch!" shouted Ben as he staggered to Lydia.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to your father," assured Ben, "He'll be so happy to see you."

Lydia grabbed Rudyard's hand and pushed him closer to the car.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" asked Rudyard angrily. "He'll hurt you."

Lydia let go of Rudyard and widened her stance. She straightened her posture and took a deep breath.

"Ben leave," she ordered harshly.

"Not without you kid," he muttered. Lydia's eyes began to glow and clenched her fists and at her side.

"Fine," she whispered and drew another deep breath. "Caedem!"

A burst of violet light pierced straight through Ben in a second. Crimson, red blood began to drip from the open wound as he fell to the ground. Blood dripped from his cold lips and he took his final breath. His body laid limp on the ground until it faded into the sunlight filtering through the parking structure. Everyone stared wide eyed at Lydia.

"Did I really kill him?" asked Lydia in a shaky voice. Pandora shook her head and and grabbed Nimrod and Iblis' shoulders and hoisted herslef off the ground.

"No, you didn't, but he's gone now." sighed Pandora.

"I think we can leave for the safe house now," stated Mark. He lowered his weapon and linked hands with Arthur and Buck.

"I insist that we hurry just in case Ben decides to come or even 'HIM'." warned Arthur. Pandora nodded her head and linked with everyone else. She began her focus again and the group began to fade away into the light. It wouldn't longer than a few seconds that they would be transported to the safe house in Rome, Italy.

THE END

* * *

This was it for this story I hope everyone enjoyed it and there will be a new story coming up soon. Oh and before I forget the words the Pandora and Lydia were using was Latin and what Ben was using was Romanian. Just in case you wanted to know what it means just go to google translate.


End file.
